O Garoto Da Máscara Negra
by Ayame Gawaine
Summary: Aqueles olhos dourados me encantaram por trás daquela máscara negra, como a minha.
1. Vamos Dançar?

Ok. Depois de acordar ás cinco e meia da manhã não sei por que, cair da cama de susto com o despertador, dar bom dia para minha família, quase dormir em cima do meu café da manhã, escovar os dentes, tomar um banho e trocar minha linda camisola de rendinhas cor-de-rosa por uma calça preta e uma blusa listrada, quase ser atropelada por um pombo que invadiu o jardim da minha casa e bater com a cabeça na cadeira que fica no jardim, eu finalmente me lembro de que dia é hoje.

Ai Meu Deus! Hoje a noite é o Baile de Máscaras do colégio! E a Sango me disse que queria que eu arrasasse no baile, então ela comprou uma roupa que ela escolheu que na minha opinião deve ser linda, já que a Sango tem um bom gosto.

Meu nome é Kagome, curso o 3° ano do Ensino Médio e uma aluna razoável. Às vezes acho que vivo um conto de fadas, mas talvez só seja coisa da minha cabeça mesmo. E a Sango é minha melhor amiga, cursa também o 3° ano do Ensino Médio e muito boa com bumerangues, minha confidente e saco de desabafos. Ela sempre me entende como ninguém, claro que a gente briga, mas é raro.

Pego o telefone e disco o número dela, momento de suspense. Até que ouço uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha:

- Oi Kagome! – A voz dela está animada, melhor. Quando ela está animada tem mais criatividade para arrasar. Espera! Ela sabe que sou eu!

- Sango? Como sabe que sou eu? – Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

- Eu já esperava que você me ligasse, já que a sua roupa para o Baile de Máscaras está aqui! – Ela respondeu animada.

- Certo! Então, á que horas?

- Passe aqui em casa mais tarde, por volta das 17h00h! Vamos nos arrumar juntas! – Me despedi e desliguei o telefone. A hora que marcamos é perto da do baile, mas eu sei que posso confiar na Sango para me vestir.

A tarde praticamente voou. Claro, porque eu resolvi dormir de novo. Sabe, eu não acordo ás cinco e meia da manhã de um sábado sem um bom motivo para me tirar da minha maravilhosa e quentinha cama. Então, nada melhor do que despencar nela de novo para o tempo passar mais rápido!

Estou agora no quarto da Sango, esperando ela achar a maldita roupa que ela me comprou. E, é claro, que combina com a máscara preta com rendas na borda de segurar em frente aos olhos por uma vareta, igualmente preta que era da minha mãe, quando o colégio dela fez um Baile de Máscaras que mostrei a ela ontem.

- Sango, achou a roupa que você tanto fala? – Já estava ficando impaciente.

- Espere Kagome! Estou quase a achando! – Gostaria de ver se essa roupa é realmente tão boa como ela fala. Mas pelo jeito que ela a está procurando, deve ser quase uma perfeição.

- Já procurou naquela gaveta ali? – Opinei e ela se virou para olhá-la. Depois, exclamou algo sobre que esquecida que ela era, e puxou uma sacola de lá.

- Kagome, a encontrei! E é da sua loja favorita! – Ai Meus Deus. Ela sabe que qualquer coisa que saia da minha loja favorita é perfeito. E... A não. Essa é a roupa mais linda que meus pobres olhos azuis já viram! Ela é simplesmente perfeita! Sango tinha razão. Dei um sorriso de orelha a orelha para ela, que sorridente a entregou para mim.

- Sango, eu já disse que te amo? – Meus olhos brilharam como os de uma criancinha.

- Sim e agora vá logo colocar essa roupa! Eu sei que você está louca para fazer isso. - Eu não disse que a Sango me entende melhor que ninguém?

Corri me vestir, claro que tinha de me enrolar toda primeiro e ter que pedir ajuda á Sango, me maquiei e pulei na Sango que também já estava vestida. Ela é a melhor amiga que eu podia querer!

- Muito obrigada Sango! – Dei um beijinho estalado na bochecha dela.

- Que é isso Kagome, você sabe que eu quero sempre vê-la brilhar! - Sorrimos uma para outra e descemos, ouvindo a tão conhecida buzina do carro de Miroku, namorado da Sango, meu segundo melhor amigo e o maior pervertido da face da Terra. Ele sempre visita a Sango nos fins de semana, e eu também sempre venho de sábado. A mãe da Sango prepara os melhores biscoitos do mundo, e nós sempre fazemos um tipo de piquenique no jardim dela.

- Vocês estão realmente lindas, garotas! – Disse Miroku nos cumprimentando e tascando um beijo na Sango. Mas a mão que ele diz ser amaldiçoada começa a escorregar e...

- Tarado! – E logo se pode ver a marca de uma mão vermelha no rosto do Miroku. Eles são namorados, mas parece que a Sango não gosta muito que ele fique apalpando-a o traseiro.

- Bom, vamos indo? – Perguntei para descontrair o clima pesado que se instalou.

Dentro do carro a conversa foi ótima, relembrando aquele maravilhoso ano que se passou. Claro que o Miroku tinha que lembrar a vez que eu tropecei numa bolinha de gude na porta da sala, mas revidei lembrando quando a Sango exagerou no tapa e ele voou na frente da classe. Rimos, apesar de gostarmos de zoar um com o outro, éramos muito amigos. Sango, contagiada pela risada, riu também.

Logo chegamos ao local do baile. A música estava um pouco medieval, para dar mais aquele clima dos bailes de antigamente, apesar das roupas de algumas pessoas serem um pouco... Indecentes.

Uma música romântica começou a tocar e Miroku e Sango, já com as pazes feitas, foram dançar. Eu estava muito entretida observando o salão, que nem vi quando um garoto se aproximou e perguntou se eu queria dançar.

- O que? Oh, claro! – Depois fiquei sabendo que o nome dele era Houjo, e que ele dançava muito mal. Estou com pena dos meus próprios pés!

Depois, dancei com um garoto chamado Kouga, ele era um yokai lobo. Ele fora muito gentil e simpático, e dançava muito bem. Segurou-me quando eu quase caí no meio da dança, atrapalhada que eu sou. Confesso, ele era lindo, mas algo me dizia que ele era apenas um novo amigo, ao contrário do que ele achou, porque tentou me beijar não sei quantas vezes.

Demorei umas três músicas para despistá-lo, e resolvi me sentar. A noite avançava próximo á meia-noite, onde acabaria a festa. E Miroku e Sango ainda não voltaram! O que será que eles estão fazendo?

Fiquei distraída pensando em Miroku e Sango, que quando me toquei estava olhando para um garoto com a máscara da mesma cor que a minha: preta. Mas mais masculina. Ele estava olhando para mim também, e veio em minha direção. Senti meu coração começar a bater mais forte e rápido, até que ele perguntou Cortez:

- A senhorita deseja me conceder a honra de uma dança? – Juro que meu coração acelerou mais ainda, e senti que estava ficando corada. Como eu poderia recusar a tanto encanto?

- Mas é claro! – Respondi, ele me ofereceu o braço e fomos perto do meio do salão. Eu parecia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos dourados brilhando através da máscara negra. Seus cabelos prateados e as orelhas de cachorro em cima da sua cabeça revelavam que era um meio-yokai. Ele era lindo!

Um relógio antigo que colocaram em uma das paredes do salão deu as suas doze badaladas, e o DJ anunciou para tirarmos nossas máscaras e revelar quem somos.

Tirei a minha e ele a dele, e cara, ele é o garoto mais lindo que conheci. Se não me apaixonei por coração, pelos olhos é certeza. O garoto da máscara negra pareceu se encantar comigo também, pois seus olhos sorriram.

- Qual seu nome? – A dança, apesar de silenciosa tinha sido a melhor da minha vida, então eu tinha que saber o nome do meu parceiro. Ele sorriu galante antes de responder-me com uma voz de arrasar corações:

- InuYasha. -


	2. E A Dança Continua

Ai, que sono. Nunca mais acordo ás cinco da manhã sem um bom motivo mesmo! Estou neste momento comendo meu café da manhã, um sanduíche de presunto e vinho. O porquê do vinho? Bem, meus pais saíram enquanto eu ainda estava dormindo – Eita família que acorda cedo – e a tapada aqui não consegue achar o suco de uva que estava na geladeira ontem á noite antes de eu dormir! Eu gosto de tomar alguma coisa antes de cair na cama.

Opa! Lembrei-me que ontem eu bebi todo o suco de uva da jarra... Por isso que a jarra estava limpa, sequinha e bonitinha lá no armário...

- Ai! – E é claro que a tapada aqui deve escorregar no tapete da cozinha e levar o maior tombo... De novo. Eu já tinha caído quando tinha entrado na cozinha no mesmo pano.

Levanto me apoiando na geladeira que tinha um bilhete pregado com ímãs na porta, o bilhete que dizia que meus pais só voltariam lá pelas oito da noite.

Espera! OITO DA NOITE? Que ótimo, terei que fazer o almoço sozinha. Pelo menos vou poder fazer batata frita! Eu sei, já tenho agora 18 anos e sou uma adulta... Mas eu já disse que ás vezes acho que vivo um conto de fadas, daí a criança dentro de mim desperta!

Deixe-me ver que dia é hoje. Sábado. Acho que todos sabem o que isso quer dizer: Piquenique no jardim da Sango!

Abri o maior sorriso, finalmente algo que salve o meu dia solitária nesta casa que cheira a tulipa, uma das flores do jardim.

Saí toda alegrinha e saltitante como uma criancinha, tentei subir as escadas pulando também e vocês já podem imaginar o que aconteceu.

Nota mental: Nunca tentar subir as escadas pulando, se você não for uma criança de verdade.

Troquei a minha nova camisola que eu ganhei da Sango, quando ela comprou para mim a roupa do Baile de Máscaras por uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com rendinhas na manga. Falando no baile...

Fui para a janela do meu quarto. O dia estava lindo, tinha chovido de madrugada e um belo arco-íris despontava no céu. As nuvens brincavam de fazer formas, ás vezes esquisitas e outras mais reais. Respirei o ar puro da manhã e o soltei bem lentamente. As lembranças daquela noite ainda estão muito claras para mim. Foi a noite em que conheci ele.

Também foi um dia inesquecível para os meus pés. Eles nunca doeram tanto. Coitados!

Sorri ternamente, me lembrando também das doze badaladas...

– Que romântico. – Dei um riso de ironia.

Mas chega de lembranças, hoje me ocuparei com o piquenique no jardim da Sango.

Desço para a cozinha com minha mochila amarela e faço alguns sanduíches de queijo, coloco na mochila ele já estava quase abrindo a porta da frente quando sinto um cheiro de vinho muito forte no ar. Volto correndo para a cozinha e vejo meu precioso vinho holandês todo sendo desperdiçado ao entrar em contato com o chão frio. Eu tinha me esquecido de guardá-lo no café da manhã, devia ter o deixado aberto e bati o braço sem querer enquanto preparava os sanduíches de queijo. Mas que raiva!

Com o pé, pego aquele mesmo pano que tinha escorregado já duas vezes hoje e tento secar todo o vinho desperdiçado. Mas é claro que eu tinha que escorregar na primeira tentativa de secar o vinho e levar outro tombo.

Maldito pano. Já é a terceira vez só nesta manhã.

Levanto-me e finalmente consigo secar o vinho, coloquei o pano na máquina de lavar e quando eu chegar colocaria o pano para secar, já estou atrasada.

Antes de sair ainda coloco outro bilhete na geladeira, onde dizia que iria sair e estava par ao piquenique na casa de Sango.

A casa de Sango fica perto da minha, uns quatro quarteirões á esquerda. Vou praticamente correndo até lá e aperto a campainha.

Momento de suspense. Será que ela se esqueceu que hoje é dia de piquenique e saiu? Se for eu mato ela.

- Kagome! Que bom que você chegou! Só faltava você! – Ufa! Ela está em casa, e pelo jeito não se esqueceu.

- Oi Sango! Sabia que você salvou meu dia? Meus pais saíram cedo e só voltariam de noite, eu teria que ficar em casa sozinha sem nada pra fazer. – Comentei sorridente.

- Não precisa agradecer, agora entrei e vá para o jardim! Os meninos estão nos esperando lá. Vou dar para a minha mãe esses sanduíches, já vou! –

- Ah! Meninos? Então... Ele veio? – Mordi meu lábio de baixo.

- Sim Kagome! Ele disse que agora nós é que somos os verdadeiros amigos dele, e não poderia faltar em uma "reunião" de amigos. –

Ah! Ele veio! Está bem, eu sei que já faz um tempo e nós já tínhamos saído antes bastante, tornamo-nos bons amigos e tudo o mais, mas eu ainda estou sobre o efeito do encanto dele. É meio estranho, é a verdade. E a Sango sabe disso!

Dirijo-me para o jardim de Sango, é um belo e grande jardim. Tem muitas flores e alguns bonsais em vasos pelo local, e ás vezes tem um ou dois passarinhos que fazem casas nos galhos de algumas árvores pequenas. O jardim é ao ar livre.

Logo avisto os meninos sentados em um lençol debaixo de uma árvore. Miroku me viu e acenou:

- Ei! Kagome! Aqui! – Perguntou ele.

- Eu sei Miroku! Eu venho aqui todo sábado – Respondi entre risinhos.

- É que eu não perco o hábito! – E sorriu sem graça.

Logo que cheguei, ele me olhou. Nosso mais novo quarto integrante do piquenique de sábado.

- Er... Oi, InuYasha! – Sorri sem graça para ele, que devolveu um mais sem graça ainda.

- Oi, - Ele olhou para Miroku maliciosamente – parece que Miroku vai fazer uma surpresa para Sango hoje! –

- Verdade? Diga-nos Miroku! – Questionei-o.

- Ah não vem não! O InuYasha também vai fazer uma surpresa! – Miroku não disse para quem era a surpresa. Olhei para o dito cujo.

- InuYasha? – Sorri pedindo explicações.

- Surpresa é surpresa! Na hora certa nós revelaremos. – Disse InuYasha meio desconcertado e com tom de brincadeira.

- Gente! Cheguei! – Disse Sango se sentava e colocava as gostosuras no meio do lençol.

- Ótimo! Estava com fome! – Disse InuYasha com os olhos brilhando de alegria ao ver as coisas do piquenique.

A tarde foi bem animada, conversamos, contamos piadas e histórias de terror e demos boas risadas. Miroku e InuYasha enrolaram até o fim do dia, que com muita pressão e vergonha finalmente revelaram a surpresa: Miroku puxou uma caixinha preta enveludada, a abriu e disse:

- Sango, esta é a minha surpresa. Aceita usar esse anel de compromisso, para provar que você é só minha e de mais ninguém? – Apesar do ar de riso, Miroku estava sério. Ele é assim mesmo, quando se trata da Sango ele é de todo coração.

- Miroku, eu não acredito! É claro que sim! – E Sango, emocionada pulou em cima de Miroku, que a apalpou o traseiro e levou um tapa na cara, como sempre.

- Agora é minha vez! – Disse InuYasha. Ficou na minha frente e olhou nos meus olhos – Kagome, aceita me dar a honra de outra dança? – Disse encantador, como sempre, apesar do ar de brincadeira.

- Mas é claro, InuYasha! – Sorri e começamos a dançar como dois loucos pelo jardim, que na verdade parecia mais uma brincadeira que uma dança. Claro que eu tive que escorregar na GRAMA no meio da dança, eu ainda não sei como fiz isso, mas ele me segurou. Quando cansamos, ele disse:

- Mas ainda não acabou! – Puxou minha mão, se abaixou em posição de quando um homem pede a mulher em casamento e sussurrou divertido – Gostaria de me dar a honra de tê-la sempre para dançar comigo e só comigo? – Ele sorriu corando.

- Você está me pedindo em... – Se eu entendi isso foi uma direta indireta.

- Sim! – ele me cortou rindo.

Juro que meu coração começou a acelerar como na vez que nos encontramos. O tempo parou e eu me perdi nos olhos dele. Apesar dos risos e ar de brincadeira, ele estava falando sério.

Miroku e Sango olhavam atentamente para mim, esperando o momento da minha resposta. Foi então que resolvi finalmente responder.

- Sim, mas com uma condição. – Todo mundo quase capotou, porque uma vez bem que a Sango me disse que já estava na cara que eu e o InuYasha estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Então, esperavam um ataque de alegria como a Sango deu agora a pouco.

InuYasha se recompôs na pose tradicional e completei:

- Você também iria me dar a honra de tê-lo sempre para dançar comigo e só comigo! Você é o um dos poucos que não deixam meus pés doloridos, então quero isso só pra mim! Sabe como é, sou muito ciumenta com as minhas coisas... – Disse entre risos, pela cena de todo mundo quase capotando.

Ele aceitou a condição, caímos em gargalhadas e no fim da tarde ele me deixou em casa. Meus pais apareceram na janela – Vai saber o que eles foram fazer, vai ver escutaram algum barulho e pensaram que eu tinha chegado - bem da hora em que ele se despediu com um beijinho na bochecha, que já me deixou toda corada.

Ah, meus pais são MUITO mesmo maliciosos. Não quero nem imaginar eles na adolescência. Vai ser complicado explicar para aquelas mentes maliciosas que já o conhecia faz tempo e tudo o mais, talvez se eu demorar um pouco e entrar de fininho...

Quando achei que tinha já dado a hora, entrei em casa, e meus pais me barraram com sorrisos maliciosos de mais para o meu gosto. Engoli em seco e disse oi.

- Kagome... Queremos que nos explique tudo! Parte por parte! – Disse minha mãe com um sorriso maníaco, ou era demoníaco? Tanto faz, os dois me dão medo vindo dos meus pais.

- Ops! -


	3. A Dança Não Pode Parar

- Kagome! – Gritou InuYasha – Espere! –

- Eu dirijo ou você dirige? – Perguntei sorridente. Já tinha um tempo que estávamos namorando, eu até tinha conseguido explicar aos meus pais sobre a gente, claro que com muita paciência, complicações e maus entendidos, mas consegui. Ir a casa dele também estava virando rotina. E hoje, estava na casa dele quando ele me convida para ir a um tipo de restaurante, e eu tinha saído correndo até a garagem da casa dele.

- Pode deixar que eu dirijo! Afinal, fui eu que te convidei! Faço questão. – Ai, ai... Cortez como sempre...

- Está bem! – Fiz uma cara de emburrada. Faz tempo que não dirijo, estava com saudades apesar de tudo.

- Da próxima você dirige, eu quero que você preste mais atenção hoje nas belas ruas que passaremos. – Belas ruas?

Assim que sentei no banco do passageiro olhei pela janela. Hoje era um dia frio e chuvoso, os pingos de chuva vinham acompanhados de granizo, se bobeasse poderia cair até neve. Quase resolvi cancelar minha ida à casa do InuYasha, minha cama quentinha e fofa estava me fazendo uma proposta irrecusável. Mas, eu não abro mão do sorriso dele de alegria a me ver por nada.

Logo que entramos em algumas ruas que eu desconhecia, vi que estavam todas enfeitadas, lindas e muito bem decoradas. O pessoal que morava por lá tinham bom gosto e deviam ser alegres e ricos, as ruas eram muito bonitas.

- Uau –

- Sabia que você iria gostar! – InuYasha me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e sorriu. Sorri de volta.

Enquanto seguíamos mais adiante, conversamos sobre o noivado da Sango e do Miroku. Ainda não tinha data marcada para o casamento, mas tenho certeza de que os dois estão muito felizes e apaixonados como nunca. Lembro-me de só os vê-los tão juntos quando Miroku resolveu assumir um compromisso com ela, antes de dar a ela o anel. A semana que tinha se passado fora linda, havia toda tarde piquenique no jardim de Sango e ao invés de sanduíches e biscoitos, tinha sempre um bolo diferente enfeitando o lençol. Agora que estão noivos, quase nunca os vemos, pois Miroku pega Sango em casa todo dia depois do almoço e somem até a hora do jantar. O InuYasha já arriscou perguntar o que eles tanto fazem, mas pelo jeito é tão especial que nós, os melhores amigos deles não podemos saber. Irônico, não?

- Chegamos. – Olhei pela janela novamente. O restaurante tinha lá seus tons de charme. Mas parece que a fachada insinuava algo...

Entramos e como uma boa atrapalhada que eu sou escorreguei bem na porta de entrada, por sorte que InuYasha me segurou e evitou que eu pagasse AQUELE mico!

Nos sentamos em uma mesa para dois, fizemos os pedidos e os comemos. Terminei primeiro que ele, então comecei a observar o lugar. Há! Finalmente descobri o que o restaurante insinuava, ele tinha música ao vivo e um pequeno salão próximo ao canto onde os cantores e músicos estavam, onde qualquer um podia dançar as músicas!

Meus olhos brilharam! Eu adoro dançar! Descobri isso quando conheci o InuYasha, meio óbvio, e romântico.

- Kagome, - Olhei para o dono dos meus pensamentos – Vou ao toalete, se importa de me esperar dois minutos? –

- Não, não! Pode ir! – Apesar de querer ele para sempre perto de mim, eu teria que o deixar ir ao toalete.

Logo que ele se foi, fiquei assistindo os casais dançarem uma música descontraída, mas não indecente. Quando InuYasha voltar, vou pedir a ele para dançar naquele salão também. Aposto que foi por isso que ele me levou aqui! Desde quando ele me conhece tão bem? Ah, desde que ele surgiu na minha vida...

- Com licença senhorita, quer dançar comigo? – Essa voz... Eu conheço o dono dessa voz...

- Kouga? – Falei meio gaguejando, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui!

- Kagome? É você mesma? Quanto tempo! – Ele abriu um sorriso tão grande que seus caninos de yokai lobo apareceram. Parece que ele tinha gostado mesmo de mim.

- Sim, sou eu! Bastante tempo mesmo não é! – Com uma gota na cabeça e um sorriso forçado no rosto, eu devo ser uma atriz para ele entender que era um sorriso de alegria em vê-lo novamente.

- Finalmente nos reencontramos! – Ele se ajeitou um pouco – E então, vamos dançar um pouco? –

- Ah, na verdade estou acompanhada Kouga. – Eu não tinha me esquecido da promessa de só dançar com o InuYasha.

- Vamos! A música está perfeita para um dança a dois! – Ele falou completamente ignorando o que eu tinha falado. Mas é verdade, a música estava ótima para uma dança a dois. Mas eu preferia dançar com o InuYasha, não queria ficar o impedindo toda hora no meio da dança de me beijar como naquela noite, ainda mais comprometida como estou agora. Mesmo que ele seja só um amigo.

Epa. Ouvi alguém rosnar do meu lado e me puxar contra si. Olhei para cima e vi InuYasha com uma cara de bravo que até os caninos de yokai cachorro dele apareceram.

- Desculpe, mas esta dama está muito bem acompanhada. – Meu parceiro falou dando ênfase a palavra muito. – Então, eu acho melhor que saia daqui. –

- Ei, cachorrinho, você não manda em mim, e eu quero dançar com a Kagome como um reencontro de amigos. – Disse Kouga olhando para InuYasha.

- Lobo fedido, não ouviu o que ela disse? Ela não quer dançar com você. – Eu ficava só olhando até onde aquela conversa iria dar.

Então, num surto de não sei o que, talvez loucura, o Kouga deu a louca e pulou em mim, como se quisesse me roubar do InuYasha e dançar comigo.

O InuYasha tirou o Kouga de cima de mim ainda meio lento pelo susto e o segurança do local pacientemente pegou o Kouga e o levou para fora do estabelecimento, já que ele tinha entendido que o Kouga estava me agredindo.

Eu e o InuYasha ainda ficamos olhando um tempo para a porta, pasmos pela loucura de Kouga.

InuYasha foi o primeiro a despertar do transe.

- Cara louco – Disse ainda com a cara assustada. Soltei um risinho abafado.

- Mas a nossa noite ainda não acabou, vamos dançar naquele salão? – Continuou ele, sorrindo galante como sempre. E como ele adivinhou que eu estava louca para isso?

- Você sabe que minha resposta será sempre sim! – Sorri do mesmo modo que ele e fomos para o salão onde outros casais dançavam e cochichavam coisas depravadas.

Dançamos como se tivéssemos ensaiado anos, em uma coreografia um pouco complicada. Quando a música foi trocada e a magia meio que acabou, eu tinha que escorregar naquele salão lisíssimo e cair de bunda no chão, bem no meio dele. O cantor até errou uma frase por causa do meu tombo, frase que foi substituída por um risinho que se transformou em uma tosse repentina, para disfarçar.

InuYasha me ajudou a ficar de pé novamente e a magia recomeçou. Perdi-me naqueles olhos dourados sorridentes e cheios de amor. E outra coreografia foi dançada.

Logo estávamos no centro do salão, mas nós não víamos mais ninguém. Éramos só eu e ele, naquela dança mais complicada que a primeira. Mas mais apaixonada. Estávamos apenas seguindo o ritmo na melodia... E aqueles pares de olhos dourados que me encantaram assim que eu vi me olhavam alegremente...

Quando a música acabou, me joguei nos braços dele e ouvi aplausos. Aplausos? Oh não! Até os que estavam sentados em suas mesas no restaurante ficaram de pé para formar um círculo onde eu e o InuYasha estávamos no centro. Até o cantor nos parabenizou. Eu sabia que a dança parecia ensaiada e tudo o mais, mas não que estava tão boa assim!

Enterrei minha cabeça no pescoço dele com um sorriso sem graça, enquanto ele me puxava para pagar a conta e ir embora.

Quando sentei de novo no banco do passageiro no carro, ainda estava muito corada. Fiquei sorrindo que nem uma boba até o InuYasha comentar algo sobre a noite estar linda demais para o nosso encontro já ter terminado.

Ele me levou até um lago lá perto da casa dele. É um lago lindo, sem poluição e, em certas noites, InuYasha disse que alguns tímidos vagalumes aparecem por lá.

- Aqui é lindo InuYasha! – Admirada, olhava para todos os cantos daquele lago.

- Eu costumo vir aqui quando quero ver as estrelas e a lua, em noites que não tenho nada para fazer. –

Neste momento, alguns vagalumes saem de algumas árvores que tem perto e começando em uma dança maravilhosa e encantadora em cima do lago. Olhava maravilhada para todos aqueles pontinhos iluminados que vez ou outra nos rodeavam.

- Parece que hoje é a uma das noites em que eles resolvem dar as caras – Ele olha para mim – Ou apenas gostaram de você e querem fazer um espetáculo de boas-vindas – Sorriu-me.

- InuYasha! – O repreendi – Porque eles fariam um espetáculo de boas-vindas para mim? – Interroguei-o.

- Talvez porque você é uma garota especial? Os vagalumes adoram dançar, e você também! Porque não dançar para você? – Olhávamos um nos olhos do outro.

Corei de novo e já estávamos quase nos beijando quando os vagalumes vêm para perto da gente e começam a formar alguma coisa.

- Mas o que... – Balbuciei.

Eles formaram um coração! Eu não acredito! E estão nos rodeando! Esta noite com toda a certeza vai ser uma das minhas favoritas. Mais uma com o InuYasha.

Sorrimos abobadamente e eu me perguntei se aquilo era mesmo real. Mas, como eu disse anteriormente, talvez eu só viva mesmo um conto de fadas...

Voltamos para o carro e enquanto ele me levava para casa, permanecíamos naquele silêncio gostoso que todo mundo deve conhecer. Eu não parei de sorrir abobadamente por um segundo, como se isso fosse o que me ligava á lembrança de como foi o dia hoje. E, pelo jeito, o InuYasha estava na mesma situação!

Quando chegamos, ele me levou até a porta e me deu um beijinho na bochecha como sempre, mas desta vez eu fiz que não com o dedo indicador e o puxei finalmente para um beijo de verdade.

Separamos-nos e sorrimos, entrei em casa, fechei a porta e deslizei até o chão pela mesma. Soltei um risinho de felicidade e corri para o meu quarto, a única coisa que faltava entrar em contato com aquela minha maravilhosa cama fofa e quentinha que me aguardava para minha noite ser perfeita!

Bons Sonhos para você também! Vou sonhar com o InuYasha, vai ser um sonho lindo...

- InuYasha...-


	4. O Coração Dança?

- Uaaah! – Acordando agora! Que horas são...?

CINCO DA MANHÃ DE NOVO!

Ah não, desta vez eu vou voltar a dormir.

Ótimo, já estou tão acostumada a acordar a essa hora que perdi o sono, melhor levantar.

Ontem eu e o InuYasha brigamos, porque estávamos no cinema e o cara sentado ao meu lado deu em cima de mim o filme todo, depois quando saímos da sala ele veio falar comigo e me chamou para sair, ele disse tão sedutoramente que algumas meninas que também estavam saindo da sala deram risinhos abafados, afinal o garoto até que era bonitinho.

É claro que eu recusei, disse que estava acompanhada e tudo o mais, mas o cara foi persistente e estava quase me apalpando quando o InuYasha chegou e quis tirar satisfações.

Parece que o cara - que depois descobri ser o Houjo que tinha passado por um tratamento para seduzir as mulheres porque ele achava que não estava agradando muito as meninas com quem saía – se intimidou um pouco no começo, mas depois recompôs a postura e eles continuaram disputando por mim.

No fim, o Houjo falou uma coisa pervertida que eu não entendi bem, mas o InuYasha sim e eles quase saíram rolando pelo cinema. Quando consegui separá-los, vi que o Houjo estava quase inconsciente e o InuYasha não tinha nem um hematoma. Depois, o segurança finalmente chegou e nos tirou no cinema, porque estávamos fazendo muita confusão. Houjo foi para a ala de enfermaria e eu e o InuYasha discutimos porque ele quase matou o Houjo, ele me defender tudo bem, mas começar a atacar os outros assim não!

Hoje, era eu quem dirigia. Deixei-o na casa dele e fui enfezada para a minha, já era de noite e desmaiei na minha maravilhosa cama.

Sonhei que dançava com um homem que tinha seu rosto borrado, ele dançava muito bem. Eu sinto que eu sentia alguma coisa muito forte por ele, só não sabia o que era. Eu também sabia que ele estava mascarado.

- Bom dia Kagome! – Disse minha mãe, com o sorriso fraternal de sempre.

- Bom dia mãe, pai... – Eu estava sonolenta ainda, tanto que dava passos desajeitados até a mesa onde estava meu café da manhã, que era na cozinha.

Mas como uma boa tapada que eu sou eu TINHA que escorregar no mesmo pano pela quarta vez. Isso é o cúmulo!

- Mãe, será que podemos mudar esse pano de lugar? – Levantei-me – Estou escorregando nele toda hora! –

- Querida, na verdade você é a única que escorrega nele! – Minha mãe sorri brincalhona para mim – Mas tudo bem, pode empurrar para aquele canto ali, onde ninguém pisa! – Fiz uma expressão tão chocada que meu pai me perguntou se eu estava bem. Se bem que, eu nunca vi os dois escorregarem nesse pano...

Empurrei o pano – desta vez eu não caí! – e me sentei á mesa com cara de emburrada.

Hoje eu ainda tinha que ir ao colégio, já estava no fim do ano letivo, e logo seria a formatura. Mas, como já teve aquele Baile de Máscaras no começo, a festa de formatura vai ser só para entregar os diplomas mesmo. Ia ser mais sério, como uma reunião de pais, mestres e no caso, alunos com o objetivo de entrega dos diplomas para uns, e a decepção para outros.

Eu, Sango e Miroku estudamos na mesma sala, mas o InuYasha não. Por isso eu só o conheci no baile.

- Kagome! – Disseram Sango e Miroku em uníssono, olhando sorridentes para mim. Estou feliz por eles estarem felizes!

- Oi... – Respondi meio mal humorada, afinal, estar brigada com uma das pessoas que você mais ama mexe com seu estado de espírito.

No recreio, enquanto InuYasha não chegava, Miroku e Sango puxaram conversa:

- Kagome, o que há de errado com você? Ficou mal humorada as aulas inteiras e até ignorou o Miroku! – Disse Sango, parecendo meio aflita, pois é meio difícil eu ficar mal humorada por tanto tempo. Sou uma pessoa sem rancor! Paz e amor! – Ok, exagerei.

- Ah... Nada demais não! – Respondi aparentando distração em algum ponto na parede atrás deles.

- Kagome, você não nos engana. – Miroku olhou pra mim e completou – Está brigada com o InuYasha? –

- O que? Ah... Bom... É! – Disse colocando agora toda a minha atenção em Miroku e Sango e esquecendo minha distração.

- Vamos! Conte-nos o que aconteceu. – Pediu Sango.

Contei. Sango me apoiou de primeira, já Miroku parou um pouco para pensar. Logo que InuYasha chegara, Miroku o puxou para o toalete e não os vimos até quando o sinal tocou, indicando que o recreio terminou.

As últimas aulas transcorreram normalmente, eu já estava um pouco mais bem humorada. Até a saída.

Meu coração quase pulou para fora pela minha boca. Ele parecia dançar com passos agitados. Será que o coração pode dançar? Se sim, eu adoraria que o meu dançasse! Miroku, que saiu primeiro que eu e Sango, estava acenando para a gente ao lado de alguém que segurava na frente do rosto um buquê ENORME de rosas cor-de-rosa. Eu já sabia quem era desde que vi Miroku ali.

Tirei o buquê da frente do rosto da pessoa que o segurava e sorrindo sedutoramente sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Eu te perdôo. – E finalmente tasquei AQUELE beijo na pessoa.

Há, está mais do que claro que essa pessoa é o InuYasha, me surpreendendo como sempre.

Olhei mais atentamente para o rosto dele agora. Ele estava usando aquela máscara negra do dia em que nos conhecemos! Ah, esse pequeno detalhe ao redor de seus orbes dourados fazia toda a diferença. Para mim, já que eu vivo num mundo de contos de fadas e nunca me canso de dizer isso!

Ele me levou até em casa, e agora não era mais beijinho da bochecha. Era beijo mesmo!

Quando cheguei em casa, estava tão alegre que meus pais super maliciosos resolveram questionar:

- Kagome, será que eu poderia saber o porquê desse sorrisinho maroto nos seus lábios? – Disse minha mãe, sorrindo novamente maniacamente.

- Err, não. – Ela perguntou se _poderia_ saber, ué!

- E eu minha Flor de Laranjeira? – Eu nem sei se essa flor existe mesmo. Mas o meu apelido Flor de Laranjeira é bonitinho, então para o meu pai passa.

- Pai! Mãe! Cadê a minha privacidade? – Há, quero os ver engolir isso. Apesar da malícia, meus pais me respeitam quando eu falo em privacidade.

- Foi para o béléléu meu bem! Pode ir contando sobre os bofes que eu sei que você anda pegando por aí! – Disse Jackotsu saindo da cozinha de forma arrasadora e "cheguei". Espera! O que o Jackotsu, meu amigo gay que é filho do vizinho, mesma idade que eu, está fazendo aqui?

- Jackotsu! O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei chocada.

- Te visitando oras! Já que você nunca mais me visita e está saindo de casa muito cedo para nos encontrarmos no portão! –

- Ah... Bem... – Falei meio desconcertada, e Jackotsu me puxou para meu quarto:

- Me conte tu-di-nho querida! Mas primeiro vamos ao seu quarto! – Apesar de o Jackotsu ser um homem, meus pais sabem que ele é gay e tão escandaloso que se acontecer alguma coisa ele já berra – Ou melhor, ele berra mesmo sem acontecer alguma coisa. Por isso, deixam que fiquemos sozinhos no mesmo cômodo sem ter malícia.

Quando eu tranquei meu quarto e me certifiquei que meus pais não estavam do outro lado, me sentei na cama e suspirei.

- Pode ir começando amiga! Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim! –

Contei a ele sobre o baile, o InuYasha, a noite com os vagalumes, a briga, o buquê, o fato de agora não ser beijinho na bochecha e sim beijos de verdade...

Jackotsu é como meu segundo confidente. Ele já era meu amigo antes mesmo de eu conhecer a Sango e o Miroku. Então, temos muito mais intimidade, apesar de que a Sango é minha primeira confidente.

- Amiga! Não sabia que tinha tanto bofe gato querendo te pegar! Se fosse você pegava todos e depois namorava o InuYasha! – Disse Jackotsu enquanto pintava minha unha, pois segundo ele, ajuda a acalmar e relaxar.

- Ah sei lá Jack, - Apelido do Jackotsu de infância – O Houjo é meio chatinho, o Kouga, apesar de ser um bom amigo, tenho a impressão de que ele seria muito grudento! –

- Para mim não importa, bofe é bofe e vale a experiência! – Disse Jack, parecendo dar um conselho para mim.

- Só você mesmo Jack! – Comentei sorrindo abobadamente me lembrando de quando tínhamos doze anos e ele, já gay, correu atrás da primeira paixonite dele... Ainda sinto pena do garotinho! O Jackotsu corre rápido e é persistente!

- Mas me conta, - Ele olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando – Já rolou alguma coisa mais quente? –

- Jackotsu! – Gritei e enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, corando.

- Está bem fofa, mas este fim de semana eu vou te roubar de tarde para irmos ás compras! O que acha? – Eu adoro ir ás compras com o Jackotsu! Ele tem um senso de estilo brilhante, sempre faz minha auto-estima subir e acima de tudo: A gente arrasa com as sacolas na mão e o andar sedutor! Caímos sempre na gargalhada quando chegamos em casa, a brincadeira era mesmo divertida!

- Sério? – Olhos brilhando!

- Eu sempre falo sério, fofa! –

- Ahhh! – Pulei em cima do Jack, ele é demais não é?

Na hora do jantar o Jack foi embora e eu me joguei na cama, iria esquecer por uma tarde quem eu era e iria arrasar com o Jack nas passarelas – leia-se corredores – do Shopping!


	5. Para Que Dançar?

- Ei! Sango! Não chora! – Porque ela está chorando?

- Kagome! – Sango chora mais um pouco – Olha ali... -

Eu não acredito! Estamos em pleno aniversário de Ayumi que é em uma boate, uma garota da sala que aparentemente é meiga, estava dando em cima descaradamente no Miroku e ele estava aceitando de boa!

Já se passaram um mês se passou desde a minha saída com o Jackotsu, nos divertimos para valer, claro que o InuYasha deu um ataque de ciúmes mas já está tudo bem. O Jack sempre me visita, e numa dessas o InuYasha estava em casa. O Jack teve uma paixonite e correu atrás dele a casa toda gritando para eu emprestá-lo por uma semana, que ele era o maior bofe e tal, só parou quando o InuYasha se escondeu no armário e só saiu depois que o Jack foi embora. Foi muito engraçado!

Ele até que queria vir para esta festa, mas teve que ir para a casa dos avôs. Mas voltando á festa, exclamei enquanto olhava para o Miroku e a Ayumi:

- Eu não acredito! – Minha exclamação foi indignada.

Fiquei brava e puxei a Sango para o banheiro mais próximo, ela estava horrível.

- Sango, olha para mim! Não chora, a situação poderia ser bem pior! O Miroku poderia estar correspondendo! –

- Só o fato dele não a dispensar é frustrante, Kagome. –

- E você vai ficar aqui chorando o leite derramado enquanto ele está com aquela safada? Vamos! Vamos lá conversar com eles, e mostrar que o Miroku está muito bem acompanhado. –

- Tem razão! – Ela disse enxugando as lágrimas com uma expressão de ódio – Ninguém mexe com o que é meu! –

- Isso mesmo Sango! E depois, vamos sair desta festa, já nos divertimos o bastante e o bolo já foi cortado. –

A Sango saiu á passos firmes do banheiro e seguiu diretamente para onde o Miroku e a Ayumi estavam. Eu fiquei olhando de longe sozinha, porque o InuYasha não pôde vir. Vi ela cutucar o ombro da Ayumi e quando a mesma se virou recebeu um tapa - mais fortes daqueles de amor que ela dá em Miroku - no rosto dela. A garota olhou para ela incrédula com sua ousadia e Sango disse algo sobre não mexer com o que é dela – Leitura labial, a música estava muito alta – e Miroku olhar sério para a discussão que se desenrolava. Ayumi dizia que Sango não tinha provas e ela mostrava o anel de compromisso, depois Ayumi disse que poderia ser um anel qualquer e que ela só estava fingindo ser de compromisso, a Sango revida tirando o anel e mostrando o nome do Miroku na face de dentro do anel, Ayumi retruca que ela poderia ser só uma fã – O Miroku é gato mesmo, teve uma época que fizeram um Fã-Clube para ele, mas já passou – louca por ele, a Sango fica indignada e começa a gritar que a Ayumi é louca, a Ayumi sai do sério e começa a puxar o cabelo da Sango que estava em um rabo-de-cavalo arruinando todo o penteado dela, a Sango puxa o cabelo da Ayumi também que estava cheio de spray para cabelo e este se desarruma como o de Sango, as pessoas começam a fazer uma roda em volta das duas, Miroku ainda continuava olhando sério para toda a confusão dentro da roda, até que Sango joga a Ayumi para longe dela e a mãe da mesma chega pondo um ponto final na briga. Sango vem até mim com cara de satisfeita e senta do meu lado em uma mesa.

- E então? – Questionei-a.

- Foi ótimo extravasar para raiva! – Ela respondeu sorridente.

Miroku vem sério até a Sango e pergunta:

- Sango, me daria a honra de uma dança? – Agora as coisas já estavam mais ajeitadas e a festa estava correndo normalmente.

- Para que dançar agora? Eu já sei que você é infiel. – Pouco, mas tinha certo tom de mágoa na voz dela.

- Se me der a honra de uma simples e inocente dança, eu esclarecerei suas dúvidas. – Desde quando o Miroku é tão Cortez? Ele deve estar passando tempo demais com o InuYasha nas festas.

- Tudo bem. –

Estou curiosa! Que explicação Miroku dirá á ela?

Contemplei a dança deles todo o tempo, vi quando eles conversavam seriamente e Miroku sussurrou algo no ouvido de Sango que a fez arregalar os olhos. Ela pareceu estar triste e disse algumas palavras, após isso ela abaixou a cabeça e Miroku a ergueu de volta, ele ainda estava sério. O que será que eles estão falando? Mas que coisa, agora um outro casal ficou na frente deles e eu não consigo mais vê-los. Estou morrendo de curiosidade!

Enquanto eles dançam, olhei para o lado e vi uma escada. Resolvi subir, para passar o tempo.

Quando chego á um corredor, escuto vozes vindas de um dos cômodos. Resolvi escutar, eu sei que é errado fazer isso escondido ainda por cima, mas se for a Ayumi planejando algum tipo de vingança para a Sango, eu posso contar para ela.

- Ai! Aquela maluca me paga! Olha só como está todo o meu cabelo, ainda bem que o meu aniversário verdadeiro foi semana passada! – O que? Mas então porque ela ficava fazendo questão de dizer para todo mundo que hoje era o dia do aniversário dela?

- Calma! Fica quietinha que a mamãe vai ajeitar – Esta devia ser a mãe dela.

- Se aquela incompetente da Eri não ficasse perdendo tempo com garotos, ela teria entregado os convites e minha festa iria ser ontem! – Ah, isso explica um bocado. Lembro-me da Sango comentar algo sobre uma tal de Eri dar em cima de alguns garotos e alguns dias mais tarde aparecer com uma cara horrível, achamos que ela tinha sido rejeitada, mas parece que a Ayumi pode virar a pior pessoa do colégio se a irritar. Se eu devia me preocupar com a Sango? Não, não, ela sabe lutar com artes marciais e seu ego não desmancha por algumas palavras insignificantes.

- Querida, não acha que já amaldiçoou demais essa Eri? –

- Não! O que ela fez foi imperdoável! E essa maluca de hoje também, além do meu penteado borrou toda a minha maquiagem PERFEITA! – Nossa, que garota mesquinha. Ainda bem que não me misturo com essa gente.

- Está bem, está bem! Agora, que tal parar de se mexer para que eu possa arrumá-la melhor? –

- Humpf! –

Desço as escadas. Acho que a Sango e o Miroku já terminaram a dança.

Impressão minha. E aquele maldito casal ainda está lá para atrapalhar minha visão.

- Senhorita, me concede a honra de uma dança? – Hã? O que?

Um garoto mascarado querendo dançar comigo. O que eu faço? Espera mais um pouco...

Meus olhos se estreitaram. Através daquela máscara negra existem dois olhos dourados sorrindo com graça para mim. OLHOS DOURADOS?

- InuYasha, o que está fazendo aqui? – O indaguei e ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os meus lábios.

- Shh, eu não quero que ninguém me descubra. Nem Miroku e Sango. – Vi que ele piscou um olho – E eu não perderia a oportunidade de te ver! –

- Está bem. Aceito dançar! – Sorri.

Dançamos harmoniosamente. Sorrimos o tempo todo. Não sei como ele conseguiu entrar na festa, mas isso não importa agora. Para que dançar? Oras, para flutuar nos braços de alguém querido...

Quando a música parou, finalmente me encontrei com Miroku e Sango – InuYasha já tinha saído disfarçadamente – e eles me disseram sorridentes o que conversaram. Parece que aquilo era um teste que Miroku fazia em Sango para ter mais que absoluta certeza de que quer se casar com ela. Como um último teste, quer dizer que Miroku é sim fiel e finalmente a data está marcada. E isso quer dizer também que a Sango passou!

- Gente! Estou tão feliz por vocês! – Demos boas risadas e resolvemos sair da festa.

Quando cheguei em casa, novamente meus pais vieram falar comigo:

- E então, Flor de Laranjeira, como foi a sua noite? –

- Melhor impossível! – Dei um sorriso bobo para eles, sabendo que teria que me explicar depois em uma conversa BEM complicada. Mas isso não importa agora.

Vou deitar na minha cama quentinha e gostosa e sonhar com...

ESPERA! É ELE!

O homem mascarado com quem dancei no sonho que tive um mês atrás era o InuYasha! O sonho se concretizou hoje!

Agora é oficial. Eu vivo em um mundo de contos de fadas.

Espero sonhar com o InuYasha de novo hoje!


	6. A Dança É Uma Arte!

Sonhei novamente com um homem. Nós dançávamos igualmente ao anterior, mas desta vez, pipocas voavam espalhadas pelo chão. Será que esta cena se concretizará como da outra vez?

Hoje, quando fui pegar um pão para comer, ele caiu no chão e rolou até um _certo_ canto. Quando fui pegá-lo para jogar no lixo, eis que acidentalmente piso JUSTAMENTE no pano que tinha colocado lá um tempo atrás, escorrego e levo um ultra, mega, blaster, plus tombo em cima do maldito PÃO.

Agora, além de me levantar, ficar com o traseiro dolorido, colocar o pano de volta no lugar e jogar o maldito pão no lixo, tenho que tirar as migalhas do maldito pão da minha calça!

Hoje vou à casa do Miroku, enquanto ele e Sango ainda só estão noivos. Eu, ele, Sango e InuYasha vamos ver filmes na casa de Miroku, pois já nos formamos e agora com o casamento deles, seria difícil nos reunir novamente.

Na formatura, o Jack foi! Toda vez que ele chegava perto de mim o InuYasha corria pelo lado contrário, mas não teve jeito. Jack o viu e começou a correr atrás dele berrando que ele era o maior bofe. InuYasha disse que deu graças a Deus que ele já tinha recebido o diploma, porque daí ele pulou a primeira janela que achou pela frente e foi para a casa, ainda correndo pelas ruas. Ah, por isso ele tinha sumido cedo!

Por mais coincidência que seja – Muita mesmo - a casa de Miroku é do lado da de Sango. Por isso que ele sempre chegava primeiro em dias de Piquenique, não importa quão cedo eu chegue! – Uma vez, eu fui quatro horas mais cedo na casa da Sango para ela me ajudar com algumas questões do dever de casa, e o Miroku já estava lá!

Cheguei e apertei a campainha. Momento de tensão.

- Kagome! – Miroku me cumprimentou, sorrindo como sempre – Só faltava você! E como foi a última a chegar, vou te dar a honra de escolher o primeiro filme que veremos! –

- Miroku! Mas não seria melhor se fosse aquele que chegou primeiro? – Disse Sango mais ao fundo.

- Não, porque foi você a primeira a chegar, e a sua casa é ao lado na minha, ou seja, sem chances para os outros. –

- Humpf! – Sango fez uma cara fingida de enfezada.

- Não reclame! Eu sou justo! – Disse Miroku em tom de riso.

- Vamos começar logo o "mini cinema"! – Disse InuYasha, sentado em um dos cantos do grande sofá de Miroku.

- Ok! Deixe-me ver qual que eu quero ver... – E começo a xeretar os filmes de Miroku.

Ação? Muito violento.

Romance? Muito meloso.

Aventura? Não estou com senso de aventura hoje.

Humor? Nós quatro já somos uma verdadeira palhaçada conversando, não precisa de mais.

Cenas quentes? Credo! Claro que não. Corei um pouco.

Suspense? Já fiz meu suspense enquanto esperava o Miroku abrir a porta.

Terror? Perfeito!

Coloquei um filme que achei interessante no DVD de Miroku, e me sentei ao lado do InuYasha.

- Ai! Que cabeça a minha, vou fazer pipocas! Esperem-me! – Hum... Isto está me parecendo familiar...

- Vê se não demora! – Gritou InuYasha.

- Está bem! – Miroku gritou de volta.

- Pare de enrolar me respondendo e vá logo! – Isso foi engraçado! Ouvi Miroku resmungar alguma coisa e já ouvi o barulho da pipoca estourando.

Logo ele trouxe as pipocas quentinhas, uma garrafa de refrigerante e quatro copos. Colocamos o filme para rodar e enchíamos a boca de pipoca quando alguém morria. O filme não era lá de dar medo, era mais nojento. Claro que Miroku não agüentou e passou sua mão amaldiçoada no traseiro de Sango, que gritou de susto e como sempre, deu um tapa na cara dele. Miroku fiou quieto depois disso. O filme terminou com a protagonista dançando com o vilão do filme disfarçado do cara que ela gostava. Daí, ele se revelava, ela morria e fim do filme. Mas uma coisa que o vilão falou, quando a puxou para dançar, era que a dança era uma arte. Claro que ironicamente, mas para mim fez muito sentido.

- A dança é uma arte... – Murmurei inconscientemente.

- Você quer dançar? – Perguntou InuYasha, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Apenas sorri. Sorrisos, ás vezes só bastava isso para um entender o outro. Existem vários tipos de sorrisos, alegres, felizes, tristes, aliviados, de escárnio, irônicos, brincalhões, galantes, sedutores...

De todos os tipos, nós sempre nos entendemos. Para alguns são os olhos, outros mais depravados o traseiro – Sim, eu já vi isso e acho nojento! – e ainda há aqueles que dizem falar pelos cotovelos. Mas para nós, eram os sorrisos.

E foi sorrindo brincalhões que fomos para um canto da casa de Miroku e começamos a dançar. Sango e Miroku caíram na risada pela cena e começaram a atirar as pipocas que sobraram em nós, o que atrapalhava nossa dança e a fazia ficar estranha.

Foi então que me lembrei daquele sonho que tinha tido hoje cedo. Ele também se concretizou! Parece que quando estou com InuYasha tudo é possível...

Talvez minha vida tenha sido simples até conhecê-lo. E só agora, é que ela virou um verdadeiro conto de fadas!

A Dança É Uma Arte, eu concordo plenamente com o vilão do filme. Olho nos orbes dourados de InuYasha. Quem diria que aquele galante garoto com uma máscara negra e parceiro de dança seria mais que isso um dia.

Hoje à noite, vou sonhar com o dia do baile. Vou relembrar cada momento feliz, até mesmo os pisos que levei no pé! – Meus pés não concordam comigo, mas pelo menos no sonho não vai ser real - Relembrar os orbes dourados de meu parceiro por de trás daquela máscara negra que encantaram os meus azuis por de trás da minha que era igualmente negra, relembrar a dança calma e romântica e, acima de tudo, me lembrar de quando minha vida virou um conto de fadas!

Depois da tarde maravilhosa, a noite chega e voltei para casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Meus pais tentaram, como sempre, me questionar:

- Kagome! Como foi a sua tarde na casa de Miroku? – Os sorrisos maliciosos novamente em seus lábios.

- O meu dia foi maravilhoso! – Respondi automaticamente, sem deixa nunca de sorrir.

Subo as escadas, entro no meu quarto e deito na minha cama quentinha, fofa e gostosa. Quem sabe, antes de jantar, eu tire um cochilo com todas essas lembranças que me rondam? Soltei um risinho abafado pelo travesseiro e disse antes de adormecer:

- O Garoto Da Máscara Negra... –


	7. Dança Fantasmagórica

Não sonhei com o dia do baile aquela noite. Ao invés disso, sonhei que o InuYasha estava me evitando a todo custo, sem explicação, sem nada plausível. Era para eu estar chateada, não é mesmo? Mas não, na verdade eu estava mesmo é enraivecida. E o pior, ele veio até mim e disse que me odiava. Fiquei em choque enquanto ele se afastava até acordar. Naquela noite, eu acordei com lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

Ainda não tive tempo de contar aos outros, mas a primeira que irá saber será a Sango. Minha adorada confidente!

Ah, e sobre o InuYasha, quem vê pensa que ele é o namorado perfeito. Eu não acho isso. Na verdade, ele é um orgulhoso, cabeça dura e infantil. Sempre brigamos por qualquer coisinha, e no momento estamos brigados porque eu estava o ajudando a limpar a casa dele, e o próprio se cortou – e que corte - com o vidro da janela – não sei como, ela não parecia estar quebrada, mas foi o que ele disse – e fez a questão de ser tão machista de achar que o corte de sete centímetros em seu braço não precisasse de medicamentos. E eu iria deixar ele exposto á aquele pó todo com aquele ferimento? Não mesmo! Enfim, brigamos e eu vim para minha casa. Ele que termine a faxina sozinho!

Neste exato momento estou comendo meu café da manhã sozinha de novo. Meus pais andam muito ocupados esses dias, tem vezes que nem esperam meu despertar já partem. Qualquer dia desses em que conseguir falar direito com eles, pergunto o porquê de tanta pressa!

Vamos ver... Acho que hoje vou passear um pouco, está frio, mas eu gosto de andar pelas ruas no frio. Quase não há pessoas por causa da temperatura, e você pode caminhar distraidamente que no máximo vai bater em um poste ou muro, as coisas mais óbvias e...

BUM! Este foi o barulho que eu ouvi enquanto ia pegar leite na geladeira. O barulho do encontro da minha bunda e do chão. Ocasionado por aquele maldito pano que estava no caminho não sei como. Este pano deve ser assombrado, só pode! E deve ter uma rixa com os meus pés. Quanto a minha bunda, receio que ela esteja sendo paquerada pelo chão! Credo, eu não quero que isso aconteça, a minha bunda só pertence a mim e ninguém tem o direito de ficar nem olhando ela sem minha permissão. Exceto o InuYasha, claro.

Subo para meu quarto e me troco, estou ansiosa pelo passeio! Quando passo pela cozinha para ir até a porta da frente, paro na porta e estreito os olhos para o pano que se finge de inocente ali no canto. Uma brisa fria passou por mim, mas não me intimidei tanto. Ele que me espere, ainda o pego em flagrante!

Estou caminhando distraidamente pelas ruas vazias, sem nenhum medo de trombar com alguém e...

- Ah! Desculpe, você se machucou? – OK. Alguém trombou comigo. Vou revisar a parte em que falei sobre poder andar distraidamente que no máximo bateria contra um poste ou muro.

- Não, não! Ah, me desculpe também, eu estava distraída... -

- Ah, eu também e... – Pausa dramática – Kagome? - Epa. O desconhecido sabe meu nome.

- Kouga? – Agora que levanto os olhos para o rosto da pessoa a reconheço. Kouga!

- Que coincidência nos encontrarmos assim! Mas, a onde está aquele seu guarda-costas pessoal com cara de cachorro? – O InuYasha? Cara de cachorro? Boa! Novo apelido dele: cachorrinho!

- O InuYasha? Ah, eu estou sozinha hoje mesmo! – Respondo me lembrando da nossa briga. Aquele cabeça-dura, infantil...

- Que bom, assim eu aproveito e te rapto para mim! – Disse ele em tom de brincadeira e cortando meu pensamento.

- Devo me sentir honrada? – Perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

- E como! Não faz idéia de quantas garotas queriam estar no seu lugar! – Diz ele fazendo pose se galã.

- Convencido! – Ri um pouco pela brincadeira.

- Bem, já que nos encontramos, posso te acompanhar? –

- Mas claro! Seria ótimo ter alguém para conversar! – Seria mesmo, queria colocar um ponto final em certas histórias.

Seguimos até uma lanchonete na esquina. Ele pediu um chocolate quente e eu não pedi nada mesmo.

- O Houjo? Aquele cara que machucou o pé de todas as garotas com quem dançou no baile? Só pode estar de brincadeira! - Eu estava neste exato momento contando a ele sobre a cena com o Houjo do cinema.

- Eu também não tinha acreditado no início, mas não teve jeito! – Kouga deu alguns risinhos.

- Ah, e lembrando do baile, deixe-me me desculpar. Desculpe por tentar a toda hora de beijar, mas você deve saber que pessoas na seca são assim mesmo! – Ele? Na seca? Oh, cadê aquele galanteador que me disse mais cedo sobre outras garotas desejariam estar no meu lugar?

- Bem, eu te entendo perfeitamente! – Err... Quase! – Aceito suas desculpas. – Correção: Aceito suas desculpas ESFARRAPADAS!

- Que bom! Já estava pensando que teria que me ajoelhar! – De novo seu tom era de brincadeira – Mas agora falando sério, gostaria de ir ao teatro qualquer dia desses? Dizem que tem uma bela peça em estréia neste fim de semana, a comédia "O Imperador Safado", está afim? –

- Claro, claro! Vamos sim. – Aceitei porque vi nele um amigo bem legal enquanto caminhávamos á lanchonete. Pode ter parecido rápido, mas nós enrolamos uns vinte minutos até chegar à esquina. E olha que eu ainda fiquei hipnotizada por uma jaqueta na vitrine de uma loja não sei quanto tempo. Mas a jaqueta era linda.

Depois disso, ele me levou em casa e foi embora. Vou fazer segredo desta saída, não quero que o InuYasha enlouqueça e me acuse de traidora, nem que fique com mais raiva ainda do Kouga.

Eu estava quase conseguindo entrar quando do nada – aparentemente – o Jackotsu brota do chão e se joga em mim gritando como uma garotinha histérica, fazendo com que eu leve meu segundo mega tombo no dia pelo susto e pelo peso do Jack.

- AAAHHHH! Querida! Estou vendo que você não fica parada não, fofa! Largou um bofe para pescar outro mais gato ainda! E não adianta negar, porque eu vi tudinho! –

- Jackotsu? De onde foi que você saiu? – Perguntei, atônita.

- E isso importa? O importante é que você vai me convidar para entrar e me contar Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim! – Fiz tudo que o Jack pediu no automático e só relaxei quando tranquei a porta.

- Pode ir começando! – Jackotsu dobra uma perna em cima da outra e coloca as duas mãos no joelho, piscando os olhos brilhantes na minha direção. Ok, é hora da verdade!

Contei tudo para ele, até mesmo do sonho. Eu sei que tinha dito antes que a Sango iria ser a primeira a saber dele, mas o Jackotsu consegue arrancar tudo de mim. Maldita amizade de infância.

- Que lindo amiga! Isso tudo deve ser um sinal para que você termine tudo com o outro gato e agarre este novo! Tem todo o meu apoio! – Disse Jack com os olhos – não sei como – brilhando mais ainda. – E, claro, daí você deixa o antigo bofe todinho para mim. –

- Há Há! Muito engraçado, Jackotsu! Mas não é tão simples assim, eu amo o InuYasha! Terá de lutar muito para tê-lo! Mas é claro, que para você eu sempre vou abrir as exceções para você roubá-lo por no máximo um dia. –

- Ah, como você é má, Kagome! Só um dia? Só se eu aproveitá-lo para raptar o bofe e escondê-lo de você! – Retrucou Jackotsu fazendo biquinho.

- Epa! Agora fiquei brava! – Disse tacando uma almofada em Jackotsu.

- Agora eu também! – Revidou Jackotsu me acertando com outra, e por aí se iniciou uma guerra de almofadas.

Caímos no sofá exaustos e rindo feito bobos! Foi quando percebi que estava com fome.

-Ah, eu também linda! Vamos ver o que você tem aqui! – Disse Jack já andando – leia-se desfilando - em direção á cozinha.

Paramos abruptamente na frente da porta e encaramos o pano encostado no canto da cozinha. Jack também sabia sobre o pano assombrado. E já estava escuro lá fora.

- Err, vamos entrar? – Questionei relutante.

E então aconteceu. Um vento gélido soprou atrás de nós, nos fazendo ter calafrios e então, do nada, o pano começa a se mover. E ele vai levantando lentamente, até que começa a flutuar e a dançar fantasmagoricamente! Eu e o Jack que estávamos paralisados pelo medo, saímos correndo que nem um foguete gritando como menininhas histéricas com as mãos pro alto até o meu quarto e quando eu tranquei a porta, suspiramos aliviados.

- O que foi aquilo? – Disse enquanto escorregava até o chão encostada na porta do meu quarto.

- Você finalmente o pegou em flagrante! – Disse Jackotsu ofegante.

- Ai Meu Deus! E se aquilo realmente não for coisa da nossa cabeça por causa da tensão? – Mordi o lábio com a idéia de que isso possa ser verdade.

- Olha fofa, saber eu não sei, mas que você tinha razão desde o início, tinha e muita! –

Fomos pesquisar na internet um meio de acabar com aquilo que vimos. Achamos a melhor solução queimar o pano. E foi exatamente o que fizemos.

Descemos as escadas com cuidado, pegamos um fósforo na dispensa – que graças a Deus ficava fora da cozinha – e o ascendemos. Com muito cuidado, fomos até a porta da cozinha e avistamos o pano jogado lá no chão, PERTO do canto, mas fora do lugar inicial, comprovando de que não estávamos vendo coisas. Cheguei bem perto, com Jackotsu se agarrando em mim murmurando coisas como "Cuidado!" "Devagar!" "Ai!", mas quando ia jogar o fósforo em cima do pano, o pano se levanta com tudo, fazendo com que meu pé que estava muito perto escorregue nele, fazendo o Jack me soltar e correr desesperadamente com as mãos para o alto para fora da cozinha gritando, o que me fez levar o maior tombo – pela terceira vez no mesmo dia -, fazendo com que meus braços se levantem e o pano que estava voando encoste no fósforo, pegando fogo. Fiquei olhando o pano se contorcer e virar cinzas deitada no chão, meio que em choque.

- Kagome, Kagome... Você está bem? – Voltei a mim só quando o Jackotsu apareceu na porta da cozinha hesitante. Levantei com tudo.

- Sim! Ainda bem que acabou! – Respondi me jogando nos braços de Jack e o apertando forte.

- É, mas parece que ele ainda conseguiu fazer com que você levasse um último tombo! – Comentou Jackotsu abafando algumas risadinhas.

- Há Há, muito engraçado, Jackotsu! -

Depois de tudo isso, Jackotsu resolveu dormir na minha casa para me acalmar e fomos dormir cedo, com medo que o pano volte. Cara, isso realmente deu medo!


	8. Dança da Safadeza

- Acorda Kagome! Acorda sua descabelada! – Hã...? O Quê? Jack?

- Jack...? – Abro um olho.

- Levanta dorminhoca! O bofe já deve estar chegando! – Disse Jackotsu dando pulinhos de animação.

- Hã...? Bofe? Que bofe? - Olho para a cômoda ao lado da minha cama sonolentamente.

QUÊ? O Jackotsu me fez acordar ás 5h30min DA MANHÃ?

É o fim. Estou condenada a acordar neste horário.

- EU VOU TE MATAR JACKOTSU! – Jackotsu fez uma cara de pura indignação e lá vamos nós de novo correr pela casa, mas desta vez, o Jackotsu corre enquanto eu o persigo.

- Querida, você me ameaça tanto, mas até hoje estou vivinho da silva! – Diz Jack abafando um riso. Ah, mas agora ele vai ter!

- E o que te garante que eu não esteja esperando o melhor momento? – Agora nós dois paramos de correr para discutir.

- Ora, estamos SOZINHAS na SUA casa, que hora melhor do que agora? –

- Boa idéia! – Dou um sorriso malvado ao Jackotsu e a correria recomeça.

Paramos na sala de estar. Encontramos um bilhete, dos meus pais. Parece que deram uma passada rápida na casa e já forma embora. No bilhete, está escrito que ficarão fora por uns tempos indeterminados, que tinha mais comida na dispensa e na geladeira e que era para eu ter cuidado com ladrões, que eles me amam, confiam em mim e que esperam não demorar tanto. Tinha também uma observação, de que não me deram "oi" por que o Jackotsu estava dormindo lá no meu quarto – nas almofadas no chão e eu na minha cama, claro - também e que não queriam atrapalhar. Droga, eles são maliciosos até mesmo com o Jack!

Epa. A CASA É MINHA!

- É isso aí Kagome! Vamos fazer uma mini balada na garagem, pode deixar que eu convidarei o povo mais badalado do bairro e pago o DJ... –

- Jackotsu! – Cortei-o.

- Ok! Desculpe, me empolguei. – Diz ele fazendo biquinho todo vermelhinho de vergonha e abanando a mão em sinal para deixarmos para lá.

- Se bem que não é má idéia... – Acrescento com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto – Mas, por que você me acordou cedo mesmo? – Campainha - AH! KOUGA! –

Corro que nem uma louca para as escadas e quando olho para trás, vejo o Jackotsu abraçando a barriga e rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Ai, Kagome... Você devia ter visto a sua cara! Fui eu sua boba! Só para pregar uma peça em você... E funcionou! – E voltou a rolar.

-Jack, eu só não te mato mesmo porque eu te amo demais para isso. Apesar de ás vezes eu te odiar. – Disse eu ameaçadoramente.

- Obrigada fofa, isto é um elogio para mim! – Disse Jack me mandando um beijo. Ele é impossível! E é por isso que gosto tanto dele.

Por causa do Jackotsu, ainda não tinha sequer pensado em nada direito. Ainda não tinha tomado o café da manhã!

Assim que me visto devidamente – Ainda estava de pijama! – eu e Jack vamos á cozinha. Calafrio.

Vamos entrando devagar, e quando vimos que não havia nem sinal mais do pano, relaxamos. Preferimos nem comentar mais desde então.

Quando a tarde chega, Jack disse que tinha se esquecido de algo muito importante e saiu quase correndo da minha casa, e eu fiquei sozinha. Lembrei-me de Sango, e decidi visitá-la antes que o Kouga cheguasse.

Contei a história do maldito pano inteira, ela primeiro ficou em um estado de choque-quase-desmaio-pálida e quando processou as informações riu que nem uma louca.

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nessa história Kagome? Por Deus! Você já é uma adulta! – Ela ficou um tempo pensativa – Se bem que... Você sempre foi uma criancinha mesmo. Combina direitinho com o Inuyasha! – Eu? Criança?

- Nem me fale daquele idiota, Sango. E ele ainda não me pediu desculpas! – Ok. Confesso que isso soou um pouco infantil.

- Ai, ai viu! Vocês dois são muito orgulhosos para se entenderem melhor. –

Houve uma pausa um pouco tensa. Eu iria tocar _naquele_ assunto.

- Sango, faz mais ou menos uma semana, desde o dia em que fomos à casa do Miroku, que sonhei que Inuyasha me evitava e dizia que me odiava sem nenhuma explicação. E você lembra no que meus outros dois sonhos foram dar... – Comento hesitante.

-... Em realidade. – Sango completou.

Houve um breve momento de tensão. Sim, ela sabia de quase tudo sobre mim. Menos do pano, mas a única pessoa que sabia mesmo era o Jackotsu.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, dará tudo certo, você vai ver. – E me deu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Só terei certeza assim que me encontrar com o Inuyasha. – Respondi com um toque de mágoa na voz. Tocar nesse assunto me pareceu tão delicado...

Sango me abraçou e eu correspondi, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e... Espera! KOUGA!

- Ai não! Sango, eu me esqueci completamente, o Kouga ficou de passar na minha casa para ir a um teatro! Ele já deve estar chegando! –

Já era final de tarde, não deu tempo de fazer mais nada, saí praticamente correndo da casa de Sango para a minha, deixando para trás minha amiga chocada com a minha correria. Sinceramente, acho que já perdi uns 3 quilos só nessas corridas de hoje!

Kouga ainda não havia chegado.

Entro em casa e troco de roupa, olho no relógio e vejo que Kouga está atrasado. A esta hora a peça já devia ter começado!

Epa. Uma buzina?

Da janela do meu quarto, eu vejo o carro de Kouga estacionado em frente á minha casa. Grito um "oi" e vou de encontro a ele.

- Kouga, nós não estamos atrasados para a peça? – Perguntei assim que entramos no carro.

- Não, Kagome. Nós estamos até adiantados! Veja. – E me mostrou o relógio de seu celular e um que ficava no painel no carro. Então foi aí que me lembrei, num flash, que o relógio que fica no meu quarto está adiantado e eu sempre tive preguiça de arrumá-lo! Ah, como sou idiota.

Espera! Então quer dizer que o Jackotsu me acordou MAIS cedo ainda que CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ? Ele que me espere.

Chegando ao teatro, vimos um amontoado de garotas dando gritinhos histéricos, fazendo declarações de amor de pedindo de autógrafos para algum ser que estaria sendo esmagado pelas próprias fãs. Ficamos olhando um pouco com cara de bunda, até que se lançou a bomba: O ser que supostamente estaria sendo esmagados por aquelas fãs enlouquecidas era HOUJO!

Nosso queixo caiu, literalmente. E caiu mais ainda quando se despedindo das meninas, Houjo andou que nem um galã de novela em câmera lenta, com todo aquele visual descolado na nossa direção de óculos escuros e com aquele sorriso de arrasar corações.

- E ai, galera? Saudades da época do colégio? – Disse nos cumprimentando.

Ficamos paralisados com a tamanha evolução de Houjo. Ao contrário do cara meio excluído que aparentava, agora parecia que desde pequeno ele era um dos mais populares de qualquer lugar que fosse. Não conseguimos emitir qualquer som, até que Kouga resolveu se pronunciar e quebrar o clima tenso.

- Houjo? Cara é você mesmo? – Disse Kouga.

- Olha só quem apareceu por aqui! Kouga, ex-capitão do time de futebol! Como anda? –

- Bem, eu acho. – Disse Kouga meio confuso.

Até este momento eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos me mostravam. Como é possível que aquele Houjo que conheci na festa, era o mesmo que vi no cinema, que é o mesmo que vi agora? Como é possível uma pessoa evoluir tanto em tão pouco tempo? Ok só conhece gente louca nessa vida.

- Vieram assistir ao teatro? – Neste momento eu voltei do meu estado de transe.

- Ah, sim. Você gostaria de vir conosco? – Perguntei simpática.

- Não, não. Só estou de passagem. Sabe como é a vida de playboy, não é? Mas eu adoro! – Disse Houjo já se distanciando de nós.

- Bom, então até mais!

- Ainda nos cruzaremos novamente, Kagome! – Sorriu galanteador e já foi esmagado de novo pelas fãs enlouquecidas. Ficamos olhando enquanto o amontoado de distanciava.

- É melhor entrarmos, para pegar um lugar bem na frente! – Disse Kouga e eu assenti.

- Não, senhor! Não me faça cometer um pecado desses! Sou apenas uma pobre serviçal... –

- Uma pobre serviçal de pernas muitos bonitas, creio eu. – Disse o imperador e soltou uma risada sem graça.

A serviçal vermelha de vergonha responde – Mas, senhor, isto não é jeito de um imperador como o senhor e uma serviçal como eu conversarem... Aliais receio até que não possamos conversar! – Disse a serviçal amedrontada.

- Não se preocupe minha flor de jasmim. Eu sou o imperador! Eu faço as regras! E as mudo quando quiser também! Pode vir aos meus braços sem medo de ser feliz! Hohoho! –

Estávamos assistindo a peça "O Imperador Safado", e neste exato momento o imperador Sesshoumaru estava tentando convencer a serviçal Rin para vir aos seus braços. Mas, com a diferença entre as classes sociais de cada um, a serviçal hesita MUITO. Mas no final todos sabem que ela irá se render. Também, com um imperador gostoso desses que está no palco agora, quem resistira? Que o InuYasha não saiba disso, posso estar comprometida, mas ainda sou uma garota.

- Ela irá se render no final. – Comentou Kouga pela milésima vez com uma cara risonha. E eu assenti pela milésima vez com a mesma cara. Esta saída com o Kouga está sendo divertida, acho que ele já virou um amigo bem próximo.

Agora, estavam em um baile. Era incrível como o imperador passava a mão descaradamente em todas as mulheres do baile, e estas soltavam risinhos sem graças. Uma hora, ele dançava com uma duquesa enquanto batia na bunda de uma baronesa. Na outra, fingia que ia para o centro do salão e passava a mão na perna de várias damas. A forma tão descarada que ele fazia isso, mas sem perder o charme chegava a ser engraçada! Parecia uma verdadeira dança da safadeza, pois outros homens tentavam fazer igual ao imperador.

Logo que o baile termina, aparece uma cena com uma Rin chorosa e um Sesshoumaru preocupado.

- Como pôde Sesshoumaru? Como pôde! – Olha a intimidade da serviçal e do imperador! – Como posso ficar com você se não é leal a mim? – Então, Rin se levanta e com raiva bate o pé – Pode ter certeza de não serei mais leal a você!

- Eu tenho certeza. Ela ainda vai se render de novo até o fim da peça. – Comentou Kouga.

E então, segue-se uma cena em que o imperador percebe que ele realmente ama aquela serviçal e, quando um grupo de mulheres vem na direção dele, ele as esnoba com a classe de um imperador:

- Damas! Já não posso mais suportar toda esta confusão. E não adianta virem atrás de mim novamente, pois as recusarei quantas vezes forem necessárias. A única mulher a quem amo de verdade é Rin, vou torná-la minha esposa, serei leal a ela e não pretendo ter uma amante! Adeus! – Ui, depois dessa vindo de um imperador gostoso daqueles, eu ficaria emocionada se estivesse no lugar de Rin. E Ela ficou.

Na cena seguinte e última, aparece ela e Sesshoumaru fazendo as pazes e se abraçando. A cortina de fecha e se é ouvido vários aplausos. Até que foi uma peça engraçada!

- Vamos embora? – Pergunto com um sorriso e Kouga assentiu.

-x

- Foi divertido, Kagome. – Disse Kouga com um sorriso sem graça e uma mão atrás da nuca.

- Sim. – Concordo – Eu adorei a peça!

- Até outro dia? -

- Claro! Se cuide! -

Kouga vai embora e eu entro em casa. Silêncio. Passo rapidinho pela cozinha, vai que o pano amaldiçoado volta do reino das chamas só para me assombrar, aproveitando que estou sozinha em casa?


	9. Dançando Com O Amante

- Para você. – Choquei.

Ai, meu, DEUS!

Simplesmente, no dia em que resolvo não acordar ás cinco e meia da manhã, o InuYasha toca a campainha exatamente nesse horário e me estende uma caixa de bombons chiquérrima com um cartão onde só estava escrito: _"Me perdoa?"_

Depois dessa, eu não resisti. Pulei no pescoço dele e o abracei com todas as forças. Ah, eu realmente senti falta dele! Uma falta tão grande que hoje mesmo sonhei com ele... me odiando novamente. Ok, mais tarde tenho que visitar a Sango.

No final do cartão vi que tinha um P.S.: _"Você é a melhor dançarina de todas." _Ele sabe que eu amo dança!

- É claro que te perdôo! Mas, porque justo neste horário? –

- Eu sei que você sempre acorda ás cinco e meia. E além do mais, toquei a campainha mais cedo, só pra te ver de camisola! – Safado!

- Safado! Entra logo antes que mais alguém me veja assim! – Digo corando e puxando a camisola mais para baixo, tentando cobrir melhor minhas pernas. Tinha esquecido completamente de que só estava de camisola!

- Eu gosto de te ver corar – Declarou em meio a um riso.

Ele ria lindamente. Fiquei um tempo só apreciando sua risada gostosa. Combina perfeitamente com aqueles olhos dourados levemente fechados...

Opa, fugi do controle. Melhor eu ir rapidinho lá em cima trocar esta camisola por roupas decentes antes que...

- Pensei em passar o dia com você. – Disse ele agora olhando seriamente para mim.

Esquecendo completamente que devia trocar a roupa, respondo:

- Ah, claro, não gosto de ficar aqui sozinha. – Principalmente se aquele maldito pano voltar.

- Seus pais fora por tempo indeterminado de novo? –

Antes que eu respondesse, começou a chover forte. Muito forte. Tão forte que InuYasha sugeriu darmos uma volta na cidade até que a energia volte. Porque eu recusaria?

Já ia passando pela porta quando InuYasha me alertou:

- Tem certeza de que vai sair assim? – Em ar de riso. Ai meu Deus! Esqueci completamente que estava de camisola!

Passamos por uma rua onde tinha um homem vendendo pipoca doce. Eu simplesmente AMO pipoca doce! Não foi preciso nem pedir, InuYasha me deu um sorriso – ao qual correspondido com outro radiante – e foi-se comprar as pipocas. Fiquei encostada numa árvore para ver as horas, quando alguém me chama:

- Kagome! Como vai, gatinha? – Adivinhem só? Era o Houjo! De óculos escuros e tudo!

- Ah! Oi, Houjo! – Sorrio para ele – Vou bem sim, e você? –

Ignorando completamente minha pergunta, ele diz:

- Kagome, preciso de sua ajuda! – Disse ofegante – Vê aquela garota? – Apontou para uma garota de madeixas negras parada na esquina verificando alguma coisa no celular – Há meses estou interessado nela, mas preciso de ajuda para fazê-la me notar de verdade! – Abri um sorriso malvado assim que ele terminou de falar. Sei exatamente do que ele precisa fazer!

Olhei para InuYasha, estava distraído, tudo certo. Mas até que a fila da pipoca estava longa, hein? Perfeito, vai me dar tempo.

- Houjo, que tal se... – Sussurro no ouvido dele minha idéia.

Ele não precisou dizer nada, apenas sorriu malvadamente. Fomos para mais perto da garota. Me virei para Houjo.

E começamos a interpretar! Sim, foi isso mesmo o que aconteceu. Estávamos nos fingindo que éramos, digamos assim, mais íntimos! Ou melhor, íntimos demais para ser só amizade. Tinha vezes até que nos abraçávamos! Mas não se esqueça! Estamos interpretando!

Aliás, dava para perceber claramente que era tudo teatral! Gesticulávamos tanto que quem nos visse pensaria que estávamos fazendo algum tipo de dança maluca! Até fiquei um pouco receosa de que Eri notasse que era uma mentira. Às vezes eu a olhava de esguelha para ver sua reação e sorri quando vi que ela realmente prestava atenção em nós. Ou melhor, no Houjo!

Não deu outra, em poucos minutos e a garota já se irritou nitidamente. Então, quando rimos de nós mesmos pela péssima atuação – mas sem entregar nada! - ela veio até nós e me perguntou:

- Quem você pensa que é para se fingir de inocente enquanto dança com o MEU namorado? – Namorado? Ui!

- Bom, então você deve não cuidar muito bem dele. Deveria ter mais cuidado, sabe? –

- Eri! Desde quando somos namorados? – Disse Houjo fingindo surpresa.

- Desde sempre! E você, sua assanhada! Quer uma prova? – E beijou Houjo. Para ela me chamar de assanhada, é porque gostava do Houjo á meses também!

- Vamos, Houjo! -

Então vi os dois juntinhos virar a esquina. Missão cumprida! Sorri radiante enquanto eles desapareciam na curva.

- Kagome! – AH! Minhas pipocas doces chegaram!

Seguiu-se então um silêncio gostoso enquanto comíamos a pipoca e andávamos pela calçada.

- Então você estava se engraçando com o Boujo, hein? – Comentou InuYasha quebrando o silêncio. Sua voz não passava de um rosnado. Bufei. Lá vamos nós de novo.

- É Houjo. E não, não estava me engraçando com ele. Se realmente viu, notaria que eu estava apenas fazendo um favor á ele. -

- E você o deixou ficar se aproveitar da situação, não é? – Rosnou novamente InuYasha. Sinceramente, esses ciúmes dele me irritam!

- InuYasha, ele é meu amigo. Não faria nada por mal. –

- Então agora está defendendo ele, hein? Obrigado pela falta de consideração! – Disse InuYasha bufando. Falta de consideração?

- É claro que estou defendendo ele! Ele não fez nada que bons amigos não façam, eu acho. -

- Como é? – Disse ele olhando atônito para mim. Melhor contar a história verdadeira. Ele ficou desconfiado, mas acho que acabou aceitando.

- Ainda não confio nele. – Disse ele cerrando os olhos.

- Mas confia em mim, não confia? –Indaguei olhando séria para ele e parando de andar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha me devolveu em casa no fim da tarde.

- Então, até mais. – E ia me dar um beijo na bochecha. Mas eu sou mais rápida e tasquei um beijo de verdade.

- Não fique chateado com essas discussões. E não importa o quanto eu goste e faça favores aos meus amigos, é você quem eu amo. – Digo séria.

Ele me olhou sério também por um momento, depois falou com um sorriso malicioso:

- É claro, você é só minha. De mais ninguém, e eu nunca vou deixar que alguém tente roubá-la de mim! - Terminando com um olhar ainda mais malicioso. Mas eu percebi que antes dele virar a esquina ele ainda me olhou desconfiado. Eu teria parado para pensar sobre isso, se o telefone de casa não tivesse tocado.

Depois que desliguei o telefone – havia sido um engano - me lembrei que precisava contar á Sango sobre o sonho. É melhor eu me trocar, esse sapato de salto novo está em matando!

* * *

Sango olhava sem conseguir formular uma frase para mim. Seus olhos estavam preocupados, sua testa franzida e sua expressão era de quem não estava gostando muito disso. A Sango sempre foi muito calma e sorridente, vê-la assim me preocupa.

- Você... Brigou seriamente com o InuYasha ultimamente? – Disse piscando para mim.

- Não acho que as discussões que tivemos sejam tão sérias. Mas... Estou preocupada, mesmo assim. – Desviei o olhar, me recordando do sonho. Não gosto nem de lembrar.

Sango ficou parada por um tempo me olhando atentamente.

- Sábado. –

- O quê? – Volto a encará-la confusa.

- Sábado. Piquenique aqui. Avise o InuYasha sobre uma surpresa. – Surpresa? Sango sorriu estranhamente.

- O que está planejando, senhorita Sango? –

- Você vai ver, senhorita Kagome. –


	10. Novos Dançarinos

Cinco e meia. Saco.

Vou aproveitar que quase não há pessoas na rua e passear. Oh, que vontade de comer sorvete de morango...

Dessa vez eu me surpreendi mesmo. Eu mal virei a esquina da minha rua e eu trombo com quem?

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Houjo.

E dessa vez vinham alguns rapazes ás suas costas. Todos pareciam ser o mesmo que o Houjo no estilo. E que gatos! OK, Kagome, foco! Seu namorado é o InuYasha!

- Gatinha! – Exclama ele. Oh, meu mais novo apelido é "gatinha" agora? – Preciso te agradecer pelo favor! – Que amor!

- Ah, não precisa Houjo! – Digo sem graça.

- É claro que precisa! Me diz, precisa de algo? – Meus olhos se iluminaram. Sorvete de morango! Não, lembre-se Kagome, você não quer nada em troca.

- Não Houjo, está tudo certo! – Digo rindo – Mas e você e a Eri? –

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Ah, você não faz idéia, gatinha. Ela se declarou pouco depois de virarmos a esquina. Estamos namorando! –

- Fico feliz por você, Houjo! –

Então um rapaz vem e sussurra algo para Houjo, que coloca os óculos escuros de galã.

- Então nos vemos por aí, Kagome. E não se esqueça, eu lhe devo uma. – E saiu todo sagaz. Se eu não conhecesse o Houjo, estaria achando ele o maior gato!

Fico boquiaberta por um tempo olhando Houjo e o bando de gatos virarem a esquina realmente como galãs. Não dá para acreditar que o da frente era o atrapalhado que dançou comigo no Baile de Máscaras!

Se bem que o ambiente estava escuro, a música rolava solta bem alta, várias pessoas dançando junto... Ele poderia estar nervoso. Vi como sua postura falhava e seus olhos eram desesperados quando o ajudei com a Eri. Pergunto-me se também fiquei assim quando InuYasha me pediu em namoro.

E falando em InuYasha... Hoje não sonhei com ele. Não tive sonho algum. Deitei-me e quando vi o dia já estava clareando...

Mentira. A televisão não me prendeu coisa alguma. O que me prendeu foi o medo de voltar a sonhar que o InuYasha me odiava, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Isso dói. Dói muito. Mesmo sendo um sonho. Não parecia, mas na segunda vez que sonhei acordei com uma lágrima escorrendo quente por meu rosto. E a dor do sonho ainda permanecia, levou alguns minutos para ela passar, e então InuYasha tocou a campainha.

Não gosto de pensar na possibilidade disso acontecer um dia.

Preciso ouvir a voz dele hoje...

PUFF!

- Oh! Sesshy, não ande tão rápido! Viu só, trombamos com uma garota! – Disse uma garota que não devia ter mais que dezoito anos e uma voz meiga – A senhorita está bem? Desculpe-nos, não devíamos ter andado tão rápido assim! – A expressão da garota era preocupada.

Já é a segunda vez que minha bunda alcança o chão na mesma manhã. Será que o pano maldito está tramando uma volta?

- Ah, não, estou bem distraída esta manhã mesmo – Olho atentamente para os dois. Eles me são familiares...

O garoto era alto. Tinha cabelos prateados como o InuYasha, mas suas orelhas eram quase normais – exceto que elas pareciam como as orelhas de um elfo - e havia uma lua crescente violeta em sua testa. Devia ser um yokai. Seu rosto era mais maduro e tinha um ar frio. Junto com a garota, usava casacos grandes e que pareciam ser bem quentes. Usavam óculos escuros estilosos demais para ser deste país, seriam estrangeiros?

Lembrei!

- Bom, é melhor irmos! Estamos _quase _atrasados para uma peça, e Sesshoumaru não gosta de atrasos... – Disse a garota.

- Você dormiu demais, Rin. –

- Oh, verdade. – Disse Rin, corando.

- Bom, até mais, senhorita...? –

- Kagome Higurashi! Vocês fizeram a peça "O Imperador Safado", não é? –

A garota murmurou alguma coisa ao garoto que eu não entendi. Suspirou fundo e disse sorridente:

- Sim! Fizemos! E é melhor nos apressarmos, ou vamos nos atrasar para apresentar outra... – Mordo meus lábios. Havia falado como qualquer fã iria falaria e encher o saco deles.

- Desculpe por estar atrasando vocês! Vocês fizeram uma bela atuação. Foi muito engraçada, eu adorei! – Disse tentando ser gentil.

- Ah, obrigada! – Disse a garota embaraçada.

- Boa sorte nesta próxima! É melhor eu ir andando também, até algum dia! – Dou um aceno sorridente e já começar a andar quando a mulher fala dando um passo na minha direção, iluminada:

- Ahhh! Muito obrigada! Sabe, sempre querem pedir autógrafos e tudo o mais, mas nunca ninguém nos desejou boa sorte. Até agora só tínhamos esbarrado em pessoas fúteis, sabe? Você é bem simpática! Meu nome é Rin e este é meu – Pausa dramática – amigo Sesshoumaru – Ela corou, eu sabia! – Nós nos encontraremos de novo, Kagome! – E saiu quase correndo acenando sorridente.

- Até mais, Higurashi. – Disse Sesshoumaru assentindo com a cabeça, e saiu logo alcançando Rin numa velocidade incrível. Será que o InuYasha consegue fazer isso também?

Eles pareciam dois dançarinos correndo graciosamente pela calçada. Talvez o teatro os fez ter os passos mais suaves e leves, ou por eles estarem brincando um com o outro enquanto subiam a rua. Já ouvi falar em gente que fez cinco anos de balé só para melhorar a postura no teatro. Vai saber.

Não demorou e eles já viraram a esquina. Fiquei acenando mais um pouco para eles, e quando finalmente dou as costas qual a minha surpresa?

PAPARAZZIS!

Isso mesmo, PAPARAZZIS! Querendo me entrevistar! O que eu fiz para me abordarem assim? Eu sei que fui a Bela de A Bela e a Fera em um teatro para ter mais pontos em artes no início do meu 3° ano, mas não sabia que alguém de fora do colégio assistiu e gostou tanto que tem PAPARAZZIS atrás de mim!

- Com licença, a senhorita é amiga daqueles dois que acabaram de virar a esquina? –

- Já teve um caso com aquele garoto? –

- Vocês são parentes? –

- Se você é amiga íntima, pode nos dizer se eles estão namorando? -

- É verdade que vocês formam um triângulo amoroso? – O quê? Fiquei atordoada, não consegui responder nada com todas essas pessoas em cima de mim. Senti alguém me puxando para longe do assédio e então tudo desapareceu.

* * *

- Ei, você está bem? –

Uma voz conhecida. Abro lentamente meus olhos.

- Ai...Minha cabeça... –

- Enquanto tentava te levar para longe dos fotógrafos você bateu a cabeça. Você estava desmaiada, talvez pela pressão dos paparazzis. – A voz deu uma pausa e continuou – Não se preocupe, eles não conseguiram tirar nenhuma foto por pouco. -

Agora começo a entender tudo. Aqueles dois deveriam realmente ser famosos, tanto que até eu fui vítima. Lembrando das perguntas sem pé nem cabeça que os paparazzis me fizeram apenas por ter trombado com o Sesshoumaru e a Rin, tenho medo do que eles perguntariam se parássemos para conversar uma segunda vez.

- Onde estou...? – Pergunto meio sonolenta.

- Na minha casa. –

Ah, agora consigo reconhecer este quarto.

- InuYasha, obrigada por me salvar. Se não fosse você, com certeza eu seria a capa das revistas desse mês. –

- Sem dúvida. – Ele sorriu travesso.

- Mas, como você me encontrou? –

- Qualquer um gostaria de saber o porquê de uma aglomeração de paparazzis em uma rua pouco movimentada. –

- Aglomeração? O que houve com o seu vocabulário? Você preferia usar "bando de fotógrafos" ao invés de "aglomeração de paparazzis". – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu – Digamos que todos os momentos da vida nos dão oportunidades, como por exemplo, para melhorar o vocabulário. –

- Ok. Você está me assustando. – Ele gargalhou.

- Esqueça. Vamos à lanchonete aqui perto tomar um sorvete de limão. –

- Eu odeio limão, e você sabe disso. -

- Exatamente, eu adoro te irritar gatinha. –

Preciso comentar?

* * *

Essa lanchonete era... Perfeita.

TODOS os sabores, TODAS as caldas, TODOS os enfeites, TUDO que conhecemos e que nem poderíamos imaginar existir! Havia também bolos, tortas, pudins e pavês de dar água na boca. Bombas de chocolate e caramelo, pirulitos gigantes e picolés pareciam mais enfeitar as prateleiras. E olha que essa era só a parte dos doces, imaginem a parte dos salgados?

- Incrível! Como eu não descobri essa lanchonete antes? – Olhos brilhando para um cartaz onde havia os mais variados tipos de sundaes.

Sério, vou matar o InuYasha. Como ele sabe dessa maravilha toda e não me conta?

No fim, peguei apenas um sorvete de morango com calda de chocolate branco porque os preços eram MUITO altos. Que ótimo. Talvez eu não devesse matar o InuYasha. Só talvez.

- InuYasha, eu queria a conhecer a parte dos salgados. Vamos até lá? Se tiver bolinhas de queijo, acho que vou pegar algumas e... – Fui interrompida pelo meu namorado.

- Acho melhor não. –

-... Ver também se não há... Como? – Pisquei.

- Aquela parte é freqüentada por muitos caras com segundas e não duvido que até terceiras intenções. Não quero que te olhem com essas intenções. Voltamos outra hora. – E se levantou rapidamente.

Suspirei.

Sempre havia um porém. Mas eu não desistiria tão fácil.

- Por favor? – Fiz minha melhor cara de pidona.

Ele riu – Nada disso gatinha, vamos que eu te levo para a sua casa. –

Fiz biquinho. Chato.

* * *

E vocês acham realmente que eu deixaria o InuYasha ir tão fácil?

Fomos para minha casa, mas eu o convenci a assistir um filme comigo. Já era quase meio-dia, mas dois namorados sozinhos em casa tinham de aproveitar para comer besteiras.

- Brigadeiro ou pipoca? –

- Que acha de quebrar as regras e escolher chiclete? – Não é má idéia...

O filme era de humor. E toda vez que um de nós ria, fazíamos uma bolha com o chiclete e estourávamos de um jeito que fazia o maior estalo! Sim, como podem ver, parecíamos dois idiotas fazendo bolas de chiclete. Não nego, realmente parecíamos idiotas! No meio do filme, fizemos uma guerra de chiclete que o InuYasha começou, jogando um chiclete na minha boca bem quando eu estava vidrada no filme! No fim, havia chiclete grudado em tudo, até na TV! Rimos mais ainda tentando tirar todo o chiclete das paredes e objetos.

No final da tarde, InuYasha estava quase indo embora quando me lembrei sobre sábado.

- Sábado Sango vai fazer um piquenique e mandou eu te avisar sobre uma surpresa. –

- Surpresa? – Ele parecia confuso. Mas não menos que eu.

Fui me deitar tarde preocupada com o que poderia sonhar hoje. Estar perto do InuYasha era tão bom que vê-lo dizendo que me odeia era insuportável por eu não saber o porque. Mas fui dormir mesmo assim.


	11. A Dança Que Não Deu Certo

Sábado. Dia quente e de sol. Um dos sábados mais quentes que já vi e _senti_. Ótimo.

Estou aqui parada em frente á casa de Sango carregando uma pequena cesta cheia de amoras para o piquenique. E Sango não me deixa entrar. Nem sequer me diz o porquê disso tudo. Apenas gritou que já abria a porta... Faz dez minutos.

Ao que tudo indica, InuYasha ainda não chegou. Mas Miroku sim, o que juntando com o fato da Sango não me deixar entrar, faria qualquer um pensar em sem-vergonhices. Oh, não que eu esteja afirmando, mas estou parada aqui, fritando. Literalmente.

Sabem como o sol pode afetar as pessoas, certo?

Hoje tive outro sonho. Não me lembro muito bem, mas me parecia duas pessoas juntas. Hora brigavam, hora reconciliavam. Até que surgiu outra figura, as duas pessoas brigaram de vez e uma delas saiu com a figura que apareceu. Pelo menos foi isso o que eu entendi, meu sonho estava todo distorcido e eu apenas assistia tudo. Não me lembro se me sentia triste ou feliz, estava tudo tão borrado...

Sinto falta do Jackotsu. Naturalmente, como meu vizinho, devia vê-lo praticamente todo o dia, mas eu não limpei a casa desde que meus pais sumiram apenas com um bilhete de que estariam ocupados por tempo indeterminado – Falando neles, que saudade! – e queria dar uma faxina geral para não chegar a casos extremos.

- OK, Kagome, pode entrar. – Disse Sango. Um lugar com sofá e sombra, finalmente!

- Sango, geralmente você faz suas visitas virarem ovos fritos num dia de sol como este? – Disse me jogando no sofá.

- Sim. – Ela disse simplesmente.

- A sua sinceridade me comove! – Digo indignada com a resposta dela enquanto a própria dá risadinhas.

- Bem, na verdade, como Miroku sempre está aqui, nós ficamos no jardim tomando sol e você sabe como ele adora se bronzear – Sango revirou os olhos – e ele faz questão de que eu passe protetor nas costas dele e não interrompa essa "massagem" por nada. Ele queria me atrasar mais dizendo que fazia tempo que não fazia uma massagem nele. – Sim Sango, eu sei como você cede aos encantos dele.

Miroku não era o cara que você diria ser branco, mas também não era muito escuro. Era bronzeado na medida certa, causando-lhe um toque sensual junto aos seus cabelos negros e orbes azuis. Qualquer um diria que ele era muito atraente. Até eu poderia estar com ele se a Sango não fosse mais rápida. Mas eles se merecem.

- Oh, desculpe incomodá-los com meus assuntos pessoais. – Disse irônica com um ar de riso.

- Que é isso! – Ela parecia indignada – Seus assuntos pessoais são sempre bem vindos. – Não pude deixar de rir com a cara de pervertida que ela fez.

- Sango, você passa tanto tempo com o Miroku assim? Vou começar achar que a pervertida é você. Ah, e o InuYasha já é meu. – Digo me lembrando de como foi difícil dos dois ficarem juntos. Miroku era O pervertido da turma, paquerava todas as garotas – Com uns toques românticos a mais quando a garota era a Sango, sendo esses toques as atrevidas e tão conhecidas investidas de sua mão na bunda de Sango – e lindo do jeito que é, elas sempre correspondiam. Confesso que foi assustadora a forma como Miroku mudou por causa da Sangozinha – E pensar que um dia ela odiou este apelido! Agora ela simplesmente ama –. Mas estou feliz por deixar minha amiga alegre e se tornar um grande amigo.

- Casos de convivência á parte, - Disse ela piscando um olho – Pode colocar a cesta de amoras em cima da pia. –

Neste momento Miroku entra em câmera lenta. Estava sem camisa e seus músculos na medida certa se destacavam sobre a pele bronzeada do rapaz, que estava fazendo cara de galã e caminhando poderosamente até a Sango, que suavemente lhe deu um selinho e se virou para mim sorridente. Eu estava boquiaberta.

- Não sabia que você tinha feito aulas sobre como chegar arrasando corações, Miroku. – Disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele riu e dando um sorriso conquistador, jogou a franja que tampava o olho com a cabeça para o lado e respondeu:

- Eu simplesmente causo essa impressão nas pessoas. – Não resistimos e eu e Sango caímos na gargalhada.

- Sangozinha, continuaremos o que paramos mais tarde, sim? – Disse Miroku manhoso.

- Não dê a impressão errada á Kagome, Miroku. – E então sussurrou em seu ouvido – _É claro, Mirokuzinho._

Miroku sorriu malicioso para Sango cuja face estava cada vez mais vermelha e sua expressão cada vez mais brava. Até que com um "TAP!" E uma Sango que gritou furiosa "TARADO!" a bochecha de Miroku ficou avermelhada e até dava para ver os cinco dedos de Sango espalmados. Oh, a mão amaldiçoada de Miroku escorregou para o bumbum de Sango. Eles já estão noivos, mas a Sango ainda não gosta desse tipo de carinho. Vai entender.

- Sangozinha, porque é tão má comigo? – Choramingou Miroku.

- Calado. – E virou-se para mim sorrindo – Eu e o Miroku queremos falar uma coisa. Mas seria melhor se o InuYasha estivesse junto. É uma surpresa. –

- Sim, você disse que seria. –

- Bom, eu e o Miroku vamos arrumar a toalha e os talheres no jardim. Fique aqui e atenda ao InuYasha, sim? –

- Tudo bem. – Acho que o momento foi um pouco tenso, de certo jeito. Ou talvez sejam os sintomas de ser vela.

* * *

- Certo! Agora que estão todos aqui, vamos revelar a surpresa. – Disse Sango. Ai Meu Deus! O que será? Agora senti um friozinho na barriga...

Já estávamos todos no jardim. Já comemos tudo que podíamos e tínhamos direito. Era chegada a hora.

-Muito bem, - ela pegou o rádio eu estava perto de uma tulipa e continuou – A surpresa é um desafio, de qual é a dupla que dança melhor juntos! – OK. Não esperava por essa!

- Como é? – InuYasha também não estava entendendo nada.

- Isso mesmo que vocês entenderam! Terão de nos vencer na dança em pares! E, é claro, os pares são eu e a Sangozinha e você e a Kagome, amigão. – Sério mesmo! Nunca esperaria uma surpresa dessas desses dois!

- E como juiz teremos ninguém mais ninguém menos que: Shippou! Meu priminho que está passando o fim de semana na minha casa! – Nesse momento entra um menino que aparentava ter não mais que sete anos de óculos escuros e andando como o tal. Seus cabelos eram ruivos puxados para o castanho de Sango e orelhas mais pontudas que o normal. Será que é...

- Yeah. – Ele disse. Ai que dentinhos mais fofos! E agora vejo que tem uma calda também! Sim, é um yokai! E MUITO FOFOOO!

- AI QUE COISINHA MAIS FOFINHAAA! – Digo apertando suas bochechas e fazendo com que seus óculos fiquem fora do lugar – Que tipo de yokai você é, Shippou? – Eu lhe pergunto sorrindo.

- Ra-raposa. - Disse gaguejando um pouco.

- Oh mais que lindo! Você gosta de pirulitos, Shippou? –

- Sim! Eu adoro pirulitos! – Oh! Seus olhos brilharam!

- A Sango vai te dar um pirulito bem grande e colorido depois, não é Sango? –

- Ei! –

- Verdade, prima? – Eu apenas estava gargalhando.

- Depois, Shippou. Agora seja o nosso juiz, sim? – Disse Sango desconcertada me lançando um olhar raivoso.

- Yeah. – Arrumou seus óculos escuros e continuou – Em suas posições –

- Acho que vai ser divertido. – Disse InuYasha. Assenti com a cabeça.

Primeiro foi uma música clássica. Olhei para o lado e vi Sango e Miroku dançando tão teatralmente que comecei a rir escandalosamente e acabei por me distrair. O suficiente para tropeçar e cair – de bunda – no chão!

- Kagome parou de dançar, ponto para o casal Miroku e Sango! – Gritou Shippou.

- Não se distraia, Kagome. Eles vão contar vantagem disso! – InuYasha me disse.

- Eu sei InuYasha. Desculpe, não acontecerá novamente. –

Próxima música. Anos 60. Eu tentava a todo custo não olhar para Miroku e Sango, mas é como se eles se posicionassem no meu campo de visão de propósito! Não tive como não rir. Eles pareciam bobos alegres dando piruetas e dançando de acordo com a época, faziam poses engraçadas até demais! Ah, agora entendi. Sango nos trouxe aqui para rirmos como bons amigos! Eu amo essa garota!

De novo, eu parei de dançar por causa do riso e foi ponto para Sango e Miroku que comemoraram com um pulo. Isso só me fez rir mais ainda! Mas parece que o InuYasha não estava tão feliz assim...

- Kagome, você se distraiu de novo! Está querendo perder? – Ele parecia irritado. Oh-oh.

- Não há como se manter indiferente enquanto os dois estão fazendo cenas cômicas na minha frente! – Agora eu já estava séria. Miroku e Sango só riam ao fundo.

- Pois parece que quer! – Disse ele ignorando completamente o que eu disse.

- InuYasha, pare de infantilidade e vamos continuar o desafio, ainda não perdemos. -

- Mas do jeito que você está levando as coisas nós vamos perder sim! –

- Ei! Ei! Nada de brigas aqui! Este desafio é para ser divertido, não para ter brigas! – Se impôs Miroku. InuYasha suavizou a expressão um pouco e concordou em continuar.

A próxima música era atual. Eletrônica. Agora sim eu vou me soltar.

Dançamos com tudo que tínhamos, esta nós ganharíamos! Com toda a certeza!

Fechei os olhos e deixei meu corpo se mover no ritmo da música. Me sentia tão leve e confiante, acredito que até deixei um sorriso escapar em meio á dança! InuYasha também estava ficando mais animado quando começou a ousar nos passos. Abri meus olhos e sorri para ele, que sorriu de volta. E começamos a sincronizar nossos passos.

Arrisquei uma olhadela em Miroku e Sango. Ah não! Agora era demais! Eles realmente estavam fazendo palhaçadas! Era como um teatro mudo, e eu não duvido nada de que foi ensaiado!

Quando eu ameacei a rir senti uma dor horrível no meu pé.

- AI! Porque fez isso? – Disse me sentando no chão e olhando para o InuYasha.

- Desculpe se foi muito forte – Ele estava olhando para o lado – mas eu tinha que te impedir de perder mais essa música, - e agora sim olhava pra mim gritando – QUE ESTÁVAMOS QUASE CONSEGUINDO TERMINAR! –

- Acalme-se InuYasha! Esse desafio é apenas uma brincadeira! Estamos competindo com nossos amigos! –

- Você sabe que eu odeio perder! –

- Não precisava ter pisado no meu pé! Agora que nós perderemos mesmo! –

- Nada disso teria acontecido se você fosse um pouco mais concentrada! –

- Já te disse InuYasha, isto é uma brincadeira! Porque está levando tão a sério? –

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE SE CONCENTRAR NEM EM UMA BRINCADEIRA! –

- ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO SEI DANÇAR DIREITO? – E lá se foi minha paciência com cabeças-duras.

- SIM! –

Senti o sangue subir rápido ao meu rosto. O que aconteceu com o que eu só poderia dançar com ele e ninguém mais? Ou que eu era a melhor dançarina? Ele estava mentindo?

- ENTÃO NÃO QUERO DANÇAR COM VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS! – Explodi.

- DIGO O MESMO! –

- Gente! Esperem! Vocês não vão brigar por isso, vão? – Pronunciou-se Sango.

- Quer saber, então realmente você estava me traindo com o Houjo daquela vez. –

- Como ousa? – Agora me indignei. Eu não havia deixado claro o bastante para ele naquela noite? Ah, é. Ele havia saído desconfiado.

- Façam as pazes, gente! Não percam a cabeça!

- Como se eu me importasse o suficiente para desculpar essa garota! -

- InuYasha, o que está dizendo? Vocês têm idéia do quanto estão sendo infantis? – Disse espantado Miroku. Mas eu já não me importava com nada.

- Estou indo para casa, pessoal. Obrigada pelo convite, Sango. Passe bem, Miroku. – E saí pela porta aberta.

- KAGOME! Volte aqui! – Sango tentou me fazer ouvir, mas eu não quis mais. Apenas segui em frente.

Assim que virei a rua não agüentei as lágrimas e elas vieram muito rápido. Comecei a correr desesperadamente enquanto as nuvens ameaçavam chover. Eu não me surpreendi, afinal estava muito quente. Então esse era o elo que nos unia? Uma coisa tão frágil e boba? Então ele mentia sobre dança? Porque não estaria mentindo também sobre outras coisas? Mas no fundo eu só sabia de uma coisa: Dancei uma dança que não deu certo de jeito nenhum.


	12. A Pior Dançarina

Acordei e nem sequer me mexi. Fiquei apenas olhando para o teto perdida em pensamentos. InuYasha e eu havíamos dado um tempo. Eu não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficaríamos separados, mas foi melhor assim.

Sim, eu sei que fui infantil e tão cabeça-dura quanto o InuYasha. Mas perceber isso não vai mudar que nós precisaríamos de um tempo. As coisas só aparentavam estar bonitas, mas elas se romperem tão facilmente não é o que eu chamaria de bonito. E ele estava tão atencioso na nova lanchonete, com os paparazzis, seu vocabulário...

Não. Eu já superei isso. E antes que me pergunte, não sonhei com nada esta noite, apenas fechei os olhos de noite e os abri de manhã. E eu estou calma. Bem calma.

Calmíssima.

Poderia meditar tão bem que chegaria a voar.

A quem estou querendo enganar, é claro que eu ainda não superei! Bufei me levantando da cama e andando pelo quarto. Precisava de algo para me ouvir. Sango? Acho que ainda não estou pronta para encará-la depois de ignorá-la daquele jeito.

Já sei.

Jackotsu.

* * *

- Não! – Dizia ele com as mãos no rosto com uma expressão de choque.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Não! – Continuou ele.

- Sim. –

- NÃO! –

- SIM! –

- Não. Não consigo acreditar que vocês terminaram com uma atitude tão infantil dessas! –

- Jack, eu pensei bem e achei que era bom nós darmos um tempo mesmo. – Fecho os meus olhos e vejo InuYasha. Sempre o Sol do meu céu, sorrindo para mim, com toda a sua luz... Mas logo me lembro da briga e fecho a cara na hora. Jackotsu percebe e entende que é sério.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, Kagome? – Boa pergunta, eu gosto mesmo dele?

Porque agora tudo parece tão confuso?

Murmurei um "não sei" um pouco chocada e Jack parou para pensar.

- Kagome, o que acha de sair um pouco? Tomar um ar? – Jackotsu realmente me entende! Sorri.

- É tudo o que preciso agora. –

Ele se animou e sorriu de orelha á orelha.

- Então, já tem algum cartão de crédito preparado? –

Olhei-o confusa e ele revirou os olhos.

- Querida, Hello-ou! Nós vamos ás compras! – Agora sim eu me animei!

* * *

Estava olhando uma vitrine super empolgada com Jack enquanto segurava várias sacolas de coisas que compramos. Eu simplesmente Adoro ir ás compras! Não tem jeito melhor de se distrair.

- Jack, o que você achou daquela... – Paro de falar quando vi que ele não prestava sua atenção em mim e sim num cara – Lindo - um tanto afeminado que acenava para ele mais á frente. Reparei logo de cara que já era a hora do Jack ir.

- Querida, com sua licença, já está na minha hora. Divirta-se um pouco mais sem mim, sim? – Disse se ajeitando todo. Ri.

- Licença concedida! – Brinquei. Quando ele já estava indo na direção do cara – Lindo – eu puxei seu braço – Ótima escolha. – Comentei.

Ele se virou em pose de modelo e respondeu:

- Eu sempre seleciono os e as melhores, como você, para me fazer companhia! – Soltou um "Bye, bye!" e seguiu para encontrar com o cara – Lindo.

Ainda fiquei rindo um pouco sozinha até que as mãos de alguém cobriram meus olhos. Ai meu Deus! Será alguém querendo me seqüestrar? Porque alguém me seqüestraria? Ou então é um ladrão? Cadê meu celular? EU NÃO O SINTO MAIS EM MEU BOLSO! AAAH!

- Adivinha quem é? – Disse o ser misterioso e eu relaxei. Ah meu Deus como sou boba!

- Kouga! Que surpresa! – Me virei para encará-lo.

- Estava passando e te vi rindo sozinha. Virou louca é? –

- Ei! – Dei um tapinha em seu ombro rindo – Estava me despedindo de um amigo agora mesmo. –

- Que acha de assistirmos um filme, já que estamos aqui? –

Sorri. Era perfeito.

- Por que não? –

Notei que Kouga corou um pouco com a minha resposta. Ah não! Será que ele gosta de mim?

Se sim ou se não, peguei a mão dele e segui para a área de cinema rindo. Ele ficou sem graça, mas acabou rindo junto. Cinema, lá vamos nós!

Mas é claro, paramos para tomar sorvete, enrolamos tentando escolher o filme em um jornal sobre o Shopping e rimos muito. Kouga se mostrou um amigo muito precioso quando lhe contei sobre InuYasha. Ele foi bastante compreensivo. Além de tudo, ele me fez voltar a rir mesmo depois de lembrar tudo aquilo que eu precisava tanto desabafar com mais alguém. Ele é um amigo de ouro.

Durante o caminho paramos para esperar o elevador e vi uma cena que eu realmente não gostaria de ver: InuYasha estava se agarrando com uma garota. Na parede oposta á do elevador minha mente tão. Lembranças sobre sábado assaltaram rápido que meu sorriso se foi num piscar de olhos e senti meu coração despedaçar. Como ele tem tão pouca consideração em relação á mim? Nós demos um tempo ONTEM e ele já aparece se agarrando com outra em PÚBLICO?

Espera... Um boné verde? Mas ele odeia verde... Não importa, a cor dos cabelos já prova tudo.

Meu sangue ferveu. Kouga teve de me puxar de volta á realidade tocando gentilmente meu ombro. Quando o olhei sua expressão demonstrava que também havia visto e estava dando apoio. Voltei meu olhar á InuYasha e tentei reconhecer a tal garota. Não, não me lembro de já tê-la visto. Então ele já foi se atirando para qualquer uma que encontrou pelo caminho, hein? E olha só para ela, que tipo de saia é essa que ela está usando? Usá-la é tão depravado quando sair só de calcinha por aí! E essa camiseta acima do umbigo? Praticamente um top! Deveria ser proibido andar assim por locais públicos! E meu Deus, que jeito mais desengonçado o dela! Se eu descrever para alguém essa garota, diria que ela é a pior dançarina que já vi!

Cerrei os dentes tentando me controlar, e vendo isso Kouga me puxou para o elevador. Eu o agradeci por evitar que eu começasse uma briga ali mesmo. Respirei fundo e contei mentalmente até dez para me acalmar. Suspirei.

Escutei Kouga rindo atrás de mim e não entendi. Ele percebeu que eu fiquei confusa e disse:

- Nada não, esquece. – Levantei uma sobrancelha mas logo fechei a cara. Ele parou de rir.

- Ah, vamos, não fique com essa cara. – Disse Kouga tentando em animar – Hoje é dia de curtir ou não é? – Sorri.

- Tem razão. – Enrosquei meu braço no dele e assim que a porta se abriu, eu o puxei entre risinhos – Hoje é dia de se divertir como SOLTEIRA!

- É assim que se fala! –

Chegando à área de cinema, pagamos as entradas e pipocas e sentamos lá na frente. Não nos importamos de ter que ficar sempre olhando para cima para ver melhor, afinal, hoje é dia de curtir loucamente!

_- Ah, como eu te amo, Julieta! –_

_- Ah, como eu te amo Romeu! –_

Sim. Nós acabamos assistindo – uma versão bem melosa, já aviso - Romeu e Julieta porque, infelizmente, já estava ficando tarde e o único filme que não era pervertido era Romeu e Julieta. Ah como eu queria ter assistido aquele filme que o Johnny Depp é o protagonista! Mas, neste cinema horário é acima de tudo.

Olhei para o lado para ver se o Kouga estava achando o filme um tédio também. Mas ele estava me olhando um pouco sem graça e eu acabei ficando também pelo olhar dele. Ele começou a se aproximar hesitante como se pedisse permissão e então eu disse pela segunda vez hoje sorrindo:

- Por que não? –

**N/A:**

_Nada contra a cor verde, foi a primeira cor que me veio na cabeça._


	13. Eu Quero Dançar Apenas Com Você!

- Kagome! –

Mais cinco minutos...

- Kagome! -

Escuto a voz da Sango ao longe... Como se estivesse na porta da minha casa... Deve ser um sonho...

- KAGOME! –

- AAAAAHH! –

- Kagome? –

- Sango? – Cocei os olhos ainda dormentes e só então notei que a Sango realmente estava na porta da minha casa. Coloquei minhas pantufas de gato e fui atendê-la.

Quando abri a porta ela estava radiante como o Sol que estava nascendo. Espera! Sol nascendo? QUE HORAS SÃO?

CINCO E MEIA DA MANHÃ? Não, cinco e vinte e nove da manhã.

Prefiro não comentar.

Dias de verão clareiam bem rápido. Para os animais também deve ter horário de verão, já estou vendo um pássaro voando para a árvore do vizinho e...

- Kagome? Você está bem? – Disse Sango agitando a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Oh! Desculpe, mas eu ainda estou com um pouco de sono e fiquei distraída. –

- Sem problemas! – E não é que ela ficou mais radiante ainda agora que sorriu? – Vim fazer um convite _super_ legal para uma festa hoje á noite! Garanto que vai te animar muito! –

- Á noite? Desculpe novamente, tenho um compromisso com minha cama á noite. Se não se importar eu vou voltar para ela para programarmos melhor este compromisso e... –

- Sem desculpas, sua preguiçosa! Se você não aparecer ás sete em ponto na minha casa, eu te rapto! –

- Que cruel Sangozinha, me fazer desmarcar um compromisso assim... – Disse fazendo biquinho.

Ela me olhou com olhos pidões. – Por favor? – Olhos pidões junto com expressão radiante.

- Ok. Estarei lá as sete em ponto. – Sorri.

-Ah! Eu sabia que você não iria resistir aos olhos pidões que aprendi com o Miroku! – Disse ela dando pulinhos felizes.

Fiquei olhando ela com cara de indignação e ela começou a rir. Que foi? Se não fosse a expressão radiante, eu poderia muito bem ter resistido aos olhos pidões, mas eu já estava mesmo gostando da idéia de uma festa. É sério. Bom, talvez eu não tivesse resistido. Talvez.

- Mas porque uma festa assim, tão de repente? – Perguntei.

- E porque não? Meus pais já concordaram e minha casa é grande. Nós chamamos nossa antiga turma do 3° Ano! Vai ser divertido! –

Festa com meus antigos colegas? Oh-oh. Com toda a certeza alguém pagará um mico. Espera aí!

- Sango, o que você está aprontando? – A olhei desconfiada.

- SURPRESA! – E ela ficou MAIS radiante ainda. Será que está competindo com o Sol? – Ah, e venha de máscara! -

Depois que ela foi embora, não sem antes de me dar dicas do que vestir é claro, senti como se alguém estivesse me observando.

* * *

Perfume? Não, acho que já estou bem cheirosa.

Com minha máscara negra, uma calça jeans preta e esta camiseta também preta com brilho estou decidida a me divertir hoje. Ah! Não se esqueça do salto alto, Kagome!

Suspirei. Sete em ponto na frente da casa da Sango. Apertei a campainha preparando meu melhor sorriso. Tenho a sensação de que é hoje. É hoje.

A porta se abriu e a música alta invadiu meus ouvidos. Havia muitas pessoas ali e também um globo de cristal no centro da sala iluminando o lugar. Dos móveis, apenas alguns sofás e cadeiras permaneceram, e a toda hora passava algum garçom com um quitute diferente. Alguns holofotes estavam instalados no teto e rondavam a sala escura iluminando-a com cores diferentes. Tinha um palco bem em baixo do globo de cristal, parecia que teria um show também. Ela transformou sua casa em um salão de danceteria.

- Kagome! Vamos entrando! Divirta-se por aí que preciso checar se os salgados não acabaram! – Disse Sango que logo sumiu na multidão. É, a hora é agora.

Aproveitei para me soltar na pista de dança. Ritmei meus movimentos junto aos da música. Não ter medo de ousar. Não ter medo de rebolar. Não ter medo de se entregar á melodia. Oh! Faz quanto tempo não dançava assim tão solta? Bah, isso não importa agora. Queria que o InuYasha estivesse aqui e... Vou procurar algo para comer.

OK.

Confesso, não estou mais agüentando de saudades daquele cabeça dura! Idiota! IDIOTA! Ele é um idiota! Mas mesmo assim um idiota que não sai da minha cabeça! Sinto falta, falta dos piqueniques na casa de Sango com ELE, falta de ir ao cinema com ELE, falta de abraçar ELE, falta de ver ELE, falta de dançar com ELE!

E acima de tudo... Sinto falta DELE!

Assim que peguei uma coxinha Sango apareceu ao lado de Miroku em cima do palco.

- Olá! E agora iniciaremos a surpresa! – Começou Miroku.

- Será uma dança entre o rei e a rainha do nosso baile! – Continuou Sango.

- SURPRESA! – Exclamaram os dois.

Ahá! Então este é o mico! Quero só ver quem será o rei e a rainha, aposto que o rei será o Houjo e...

- Holofotes, procurem o rei e a rainha que, por favor, subam aqui. –

Depois de um momento tenso acompanhado por um som de tambores, um dos holofotes parou do outro lado da pista de dança. Não consegui reconhecer a pessoa escolhida direito, acho que tinha cabelos claros... Os cabelos do Houjo até que são claros... Não, acho que os da pessoa escolhida são mais claros e...

O segundo holofote parou sobre mim.

- Ah não, Sango! Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso!

- Deixa de birra e sobe logo rainha! – Fazer o que?

E foi quando eu subi que eu reconheci o rei. Adivinhou?

- VOCÊ? – Dissemos em uníssono. Eu e o InuYasha. A rainha e o rei. As duas máscaras negras do baile.

Foi então que aconteceu. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos e senti todos os meus sentimentos por ele transbordarem pelos meus orbes. Senti como se fosse naquela vez, naquele baile de máscaras do colégio. Naquele dia em que eu encontrei o dono do meu coração. Que descobrimos nosso amor pela dança, no dia em que vi seus olhos tão dourados. No dia em que me apaixonei. Aquele que eu não consigo esquecer. Porque não com outro? Creio já ter respondido isso. Oh, me desculpe Kouga. Mas ele é o único com quem eu quero dançar.

E naquele olhar, as desculpas forma pedidas e os perdões foram dados. Com um único olhar meu coração voltou a bater tão forte quando fomos ver os vagalumes. E foi assim, com um único olhar, que ele me puxou para dançar a minha música favorita. Coincidência, não? E o ritmo dessa música eu sabia de cor.

Não, não foi igual. Foi melhor do que antes. Foi como se nenhuma briga tivesse acontecido. Toda a saudade foi transmitida nesta dança. Não havia vergonha de estarmos sendo vistos por uma multidão, não havia erros na coreografia, não havia rei e rainha. Havia Kagome e InuYasha. E só.

Quando a dança terminou, eu o abracei o mais forte que pude.

- Idiota, senti sua falta. – Sabe aquela lágrima que insiste em escorrer pelo rosto? Sim, ela estava lá, escorrendo pelo meu.

- Também senti sua falta, Kagome. –

* * *

Depois da dança, o básico: Revelar o rei e a rainha do baile! Nos agradecimentos, até fizemos uma pose hilária!

Eu não voltei a ver InuYasha na festa, mas eu conversei com Kouga sobre meus sentimentos e ele disse que estava tudo bem. Oh, o que eu menos queria agora era que alguém ficasse magoado.

A festa durou até meia-noite, afinal, a intenção era eu e o InuYasha fazermos as pazes. Eu fiquei para ajudar Sango e Miroku a limpar o salão.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci.

- Foi nossa culpa, começou em "festa" de dança, terminou em uma festa de dança. – Brincou Miroku.

Assim que cheguei em casa, corri para minha cama.

- Oh, cama querida, nosso compromisso ainda está de pé? – Exclamei sorridente.

E quando já estava para pegar no sono, ouvi ao longe:

_- Não sei o da cama, mas o nosso está. –_


	14. A Volta do Pano Que Dança

DING DOG!

O que? Eu não me lembro de ter um despertador.

- KAGOME! –

- PRESENTE! – Digo batendo continência.

Coço os olhos e levanto da minha cama quentinha e gostosa me espreguiçando. Bocejo um pouco e então caí a ficha.

AH! Tem alguém me visitando! Eu hein, já é a segunda vez que eu acordo com gente me visitando. Olho pro lado. 5:30h da manhã. É, já virou um hábito.

Falando em hábitos, lembra de quando eu sempre caia no chão por causa do mesmo pano? Oh, e depois quando descobri que ele era amaldiçoado? Foi hilário ver o Jackotsu com medo! - Realmente, essa foi uma grande aventura! – Pensei em voz alta.

_- Concordo. Muahahaha. – _Ué, alguém falou alguma coisa?

- JÁ VAI! – Dou uma ajeitada no cabelo e atendo a porta.

OK, eu realmente não esperava, apesar de tudo.

- InuYasha? – Digo piscando confusa.

- Ah... Oi. – diz ele sorrindo tímido com uma mão atrás da cabeça – Vim te ver. –

Agora sim eu sorri. Havíamos voltado a sermos amigos, mas apenas isso.

- Quer entrar? Eu tenho alguns DVDs e podemos assistir a um filme. Eu vou fazer a pipoca, espere o sofá! – Disse feliz.

Ele entrou e quando eu entrei na cozinha fiquei dando pulinhos como a uma adolescente que foi convidada para um encontro. E não era para estar? Afinal, parecia que estávamos recomeçando tudo.

Quando voltei para a sala, me sentei no sofá e começamos a conversar sobre todos os assuntos que você possa imaginar, sem perder o filme, é claro. Mas estávamos tão entretidos na conversa que nos esquecemos dele. Ah, como eu tinha saudade daquele brilho dourado nos olhos dele, daquele leve balançar dos cabelos prateados dele. Da expressão mal humorada e de convencido que ele fazia na maior parte do tempo... E de seu sorriso.

Então aos poucos paramos de falar, deixamos nossos corpos se movimentar por nós, cada vez mais perto, mais perto, eu já conseguia sentir seu cheiro, seu hálito quente e seus olhos sempre grudados nos meus, como eu estava fazendo também. Mais perto...

Um resmungo. Um resmungo? Olho confusa para InuYasha que parecia tê-lo escutado. Então olho ao redor da sala.

- Desculpe atrapalhar o momento íntimo, mas eu estou precisando de um pouco de atenção aqui. –

Com o coração pulando para fora pela boca, nós nos viramos para trás apenas para ver o terror da minha bunda sorrir maquiavelicamente. O PANO VOLTOU!

Um segundo de tensão.

- AAAAAAHHHH! – Gritamos eu e InuYasha em uníssono.

- Ah, fala sério. É um saco ter que tampar as orelhas todas as vezes que apareço para alguém. Nunca se acostumaram quando uma cena dessas aparecia nos filmes de terror não? – Disse o pano com cara de infortúnio.

- AH! Você tem orelhas? E AH! Você fala! – Eu me pronunciei.

- Na verdade não tenho, mas de alguma forma posso de ouvir muito bem. – Disse o pano pensativo – E sim, eu falo. –

Realmente. Ele parecia um pano normal que voa e tem olhos e uma boca, que pareciam desenhados. Só.

- E porque disse "Tampar as orelhas" se não as tem? – Questionou InuYasha.

O pano deu de ombros. – Costume.

- Ok, e o que veio fazer aqui, Sr. Pano? – Eu disse respirando fundo.

- VINGANÇA! - Disse ele e seus olhos brilharam em chamas – MUAHAHAHA! –

Engoli em seco. Acho que sei do que ele está falando.

- Kagome, Kagome. O que você fez á ele? – Disse InuYasha.

Eu o olhei indignada! Como se eu sempre fizesse algo que poderia provocar vingança. Cabeça-dura!

Se bem que... Bem, acho que queimar os outros deve causar certo sentimento de vingança, não é?

- Oh, você nem imagina! Eu estava aqui de passagem, assombrando quietinho, me divertindo fazendo essa louca cair, e quando resolvo me mexer um pouquinho, sou queimado! Sorte eu não desaparecer completamente com um fogo qualquer. – Disse ele chocado.

InuYasha estava indecifrável. Não estava indiferente, parecia um pouco chocado, mas eu não conseguia descrever sua expressão. Talvez incrédula? Ou assustada?

Foi então que ele deu um risinho e desmaiou. Rapidamente o aparei e o coloquei deitado no sofá.

- Uau. No fim, ele é a garota que fica assustada e você o garoto que a ampara? – Disse o pano olhando para InuYasha ainda chocado. Ri de sua observação.

- É parece que sim. – Então a ficha cai. Agora eu estava sozinha com um pano fantasmagórico que quer vingança de mim. Ele é um pano, mas é um pano sobrenatural. E sim, isso é inacreditável.

Ai! Belisquei-me e, é. Não estou sonhando. Glup.

- Então querida, que tal eu começar minha, só para ser chique, _revenge_? – Arregalei os olhos. Vingança em inglês. Será que ele irá se vingar á moda inglesa? Existe vingança á moda inglesa?

AH! De qualquer jeito, é uma vingança, Kagome! E quem vai sofrê-la é você!

Então ele sumiu. Isso mesmo, ele sumiu. E o ar ficou tenso. Eu sentia suor escorrer pelo meu rosto, meus sentidos ficarem em alerta e meus olhos procurarem qualquer movimento em minha casa. Senti meu coração começar a bater freneticamente quando a TV desligou sozinha. Minha respiração ficou descompassada quando as luzes começaram a falhar. Amaldiçoei sempre conseguir ouvir muito bem quando escutei barulhos estranhos ao longe. Algumas sombras passeavam pelas paredes e eu engoli em seco. Já estava mordendo meu lábio inferior de nervosismos quando de repente noto que a luz da cozinha está acesa. Automaticamente quis correr para lá e fugir dessa sala assustadora. Mas quando fui dar o primeiro passo...

PUFF!

- AI! – Gritei.

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tive minha vingança, tive minha _REVENGE_! MUAHAHAHAHA, ai como eu sou mau. – Disse entre gargalhadas sinistras o pano e as luzes voltaram ao normal.

Sim, isso mesmo. A vingança dele foi me fazer cair DE BUNDA em cima das pipocas que haviam caído no chão sem querer enquanto eu e InuYasha conversávamos. E sim, elas grudaram de alguma forma na minha calça. É, ele teve sua _revenge_.

Olhei-lhe e vi que parecia dançar assustadoramente, comemorando. Fazia rodopios no ar e se remexia inteiro. Era engraçado ver como dançava cantando algo como "Aham, eu sou demais, aham" E então ele não me pareceu tão assustador assim.

- Ok. Obrigado por esta cena hilária, estou pensando em voltar a assombrar Londres, na Inglaterra. Foi lá que aprendi a falar chique. Qualquer dia venha me visitar, estarei ansioso para te fazer cair de bunda. – Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e o pano riu. – Bye, bye Baby! – E sumiu.

Fiquei digerindo o que havia acontecido até agora e me belisquei de novo. AI! É, eu não estou sonhando MESMO.

- KAGOME! – Berrou InuYasha acordando.

- Sim? – Ele me olhou confuso depois de dar uma olhada ao redor.

- O que ouve com o pano? Eu estava sonhando? – Perguntou.

- Pano? Que pano? Não me lembro de nenhum pano, então acho que você estava sonhando. – Ele ainda deu uma rápida olhada atrás do sofá e então relaxou.

Suspirei. É melhor que ele pense desse jeito.

- Bom, onde é que a gente estava? – Ele se virou sorrindo lindamente. Isso mesmo, sem malícia. Ele notou que eu corei por não entendi - Porque bem, nós estávamos NAQUELE clima, como ele, que é ELE, pergunta sem malícia? – e riu.

- Oh, sim. Me lembrei. – E se aproximou perigosamente de mim. Quando nossos lábios iam se tocar, ele disparou:

- Quer namorar comigo de novo? –

Eu fiquei sem ação. E ele aproveitou esse momento para me beijar.

Quando nos separamos, lhe perguntei:

- Mas eu vi você e outra lá no shopping no maior amasso. E você até estava de boné verde e... –

- Boné verde? Shopping? – Disse ele com uma expressão de quem está estranhando – Você sabe que eu odeio essa cor, e a última vez que estive em algum shopping foi no seu aniversário. – Seus olhos eram sinceros.

- O que? Mas então quem poderia ser? –

- Quem sabe se não é meu irmão? Parece que ele se acertou com uma amiga. – Quem sabe...

Sorri.

- Então, qual é a sua resposta? –

Como eu podia dizer não ao meu coração?

E quando íamos nos beijar...

- Kagome! Querida, voltamos! – Mãe?

- Kagome! – Pai?

Abro a porta e é verdade. Eles voltaram! Voltaram mesmo! Não aguento e me jogo nos braços deles em prantos. Que saudade!

- Mãe, papai! Onde foi que vocês estavam nesse tempo todo? –

- Oh querida, o que importa é que voltamos. E agora prometemos ficar muito tempo dessa vez! – Disse minha mãe.

- E você sua safadinha, se aproveitou que estávamos fora muito bem, hein? – Disse meu pai em tom malicioso. Oh não!

- Realmente, sua danadinha. E oh, que bom gosto minha filha tem! Não concorda querido? – Disse mamãe igualmente maliciosa. Senti meu rosto corar como nunca!

- Claro! Como vai, InuYasha?

- Pessoal! – Gritei envergonhada.


	15. A Rainha da Dança

Adivinha onde eu estou?

Ah, talvez eu deva dizer o que aconteceu depois. Bem, eu e o InuYasha voltamos a namorar – O que já era de se esperar, não era? – e quando contamos a notícia para Miroku e Sango, eles começaram pular igual a dois malucos no meio da rua. Claro, para não chamar atenção, tratei de acalmá-los, mas eles ficaram tão felizes – porque afinal, nós começamos a namorar, brigamos e fizemos as pazes na casa deles. Não estranhe eu dizer "deles", Miroku praticamente mora na casa de Sango. Um dia, quando eu quis fazer uma surpresa para ela ás 04h30min da manhã, quem foi surpreendida fora eu! Miroku é quem me atendeu e ainda por cima sem camisa! – que nos convidaram para um piquenique naquele mesmo dia.

Depois que meus pais voltaram, eu decidi tomar atitude e entrar em uma faculdade. Fico feliz só de lembrar todo o apoio que recebi deles!

Houve outras ocasiões em que pude explicar melhor sobre meus sentimentos para o Kouga. Agora que já se passou um tempo, sinto que ele não está mais magoado e nossa amizade continua firme e forte. InuYasha não gosta muito de quando Kouga vem me visitar – Acredite, um dia os dois resolveram bater na minha porta e por coincidência do destino, chegaram no mesmo horário. Imagine a cena que eu vi quando olhei pela janela: Kouga discutindo com InuYasha porque queria bater na porta primeiro, InuYasha reclamando que o certo era tocar a campainha e que ELE é que ia tocá-la, as pessoas na rua já começavam a dar risinhos pela situação e eu apenas assistindo aquela briga tosca. – mas com tempo ele nem se irrita mais, o dois, mesmo não querendo admitir, acabaram virando grandes amigos.

Jackotsu se deu bem, arranjou um bofe que é um amor! E, claro, com a minha permissão. Imagina se eu deixo meu melhor amigo – AMIGA! – nas mãos de qualquer um?

Quanto ao Sesshoumaru e a Rin, que se declararam pouco depois que nos vimos pela primeira vez, nos encontramos – leia-se: Eles esbarraram em mim – outras vezes e formamos laços bem duradouros. Os apresentei para meus amigos – Acredita que o Sesshy é irmão do InuYasha? - e desde então sempre estamos juntos. Bem, quase, já que Sesshy – Fala sério, quem não gostou desse apelido? – e Rin tem a agenda apertadíssima. Eu não perco uma sequer apresentação que eles fazem, junto com Kouga, que adora teatro. Conversando com o Sesshoumaru, Kouga recebeu algumas dicas para começar uma carreira de ator, e eu estou torcendo para que ele consiga fazer sucesso!

Miroku e Sango têm estado ocupados com uma certa festa que, com toda a certeza, vai mudar a vida deles para sempre. Os dois pombinhos não param de pensar nela, é a decoração, as roupas a serem usadas – Até nas minhas roupas Sango deu sua opinião! -, as pessoas a ser convidadas, e o dia marcado chegando! Mas no fim, sei que eles estão muito felizes. Hoje é o dia da festa.

E agora eu torno a perguntar: Adivinha onde eu estou?

Na festa, como eu já tinha dito. Mas que festa?

NO CASAMENTO DE SANGO E MIROKU!

Ou você já se esqueceu que eles eram noivos?

Pois é! E já se casaram! E neste momento estou com Sesshy e Rin bebendo ponche de frutas – Isso mesmo, ponche - e falando trivialidades. Então sinto alguém me abraçar pelas costas. Quem poderia ser?

- InuYasha? Onde estava que não te vi na hora da cerimônia? – Perguntei.

- Fazendo um favor para o Miroku, acredita que eu tive que cobrir o cara que organizaria os pais dos noivos para entrar no salão? – Disse indignado.

- Oh, estava estranhando o casamento dar tão certo assim. Até a noiva não se atrasou! –

Então me lembrei do episódio em que eu estava com Kouga no shopping esperando o elevador e havia um casal se agarrando ali perto, e o homem se parecia muito com InuYasha. Comentei isso com a Rin e ela ficou surpresa.

- Oh! Mas... Será? – Disse ela, confusa.

Rin retirou seu celular da bolsa e me mostrou uma cena que ela e Sesshy haviam feito para propaganda de um perfume. E... Não pode ser! Dava para se ver claramente que a filmagem era de fora do shopping, e como o elevador é em frente a uma tela de vidro que dá acesso á área fora do shopping, eu não havia visto nenhuma câmera! Eu não havia reconhecido Rin, e na hora da raiva: Pensei que Sesshoumaru fosse InuYasha! Mesmo com o boné verde!

- Oh! – Exclamei junto com InuYasha.

Entreolhamos-nos e caímos na gargalhada. Cheguei a chorar de rir! Estava tudo explicado agora. Vi Kouga dançando com uma garota de cabelos avermelhados e eles pareciam estar de divertindo muito. Me aproximei para ver quem era a felizarda e então, surpresa!

- A-Ayame? –

- Kagome? –

- Vocês se conhecem? – Disse Kouga

- AAAH QUE SAUDADE MENINA! – Gritamos juntas. Sim! Era Ayame, amiga minha e de Sango que infelizmente saiu do colégio quando passamos para o ensino médio.

- Estou tão feliz de vê-la de novo! –

- E eu! –

Logo a apresentei para os outros. E quando já estava tudo acertado, vi que tinha um clima entre Kouga e Ayame. Já sei!

Procurei com os olhos Houjo pelo salão e o encontrei. Estava desfilando com uma jaqueta de couro e um óculos escuros juntamente a um grupo de homens que o seguia para todos os lados. Fui ao seu encontro.

- Gatinha! À que devo a honra de sua atenção? – Disse depositando um beijo nas costas na minha mão.

- Você me deve uma, não? Pois bem! Chegou a hora de eu usar essa uma! – Disse sorrindo marota e sussurrando meu plano em seu ouvido. Ele riu.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, gatinha. – Disse fazendo uma reverência.

- Atenção garotas, Sango jogará o buquê! – Anunciou Miroku.

- OBA! – A mulherada berrou.

- Vamos Ayame. Vai ser divertido! – Disse empurrando ela. Fase um: Completa!

- E é um! – Disse Sango.

- E é dois! – Berramos.

- E é três, e... –

- OLHA UMA FÊNIX VOANDO AQUI DENTRO! – Interrompeu Houjo.

- Hã? – A mulherada se questionou. Fase dois: Completa!

- JÁ! – Sango jogou o buquê.

Empurrãozinho para que Ayame pegue o buquê. Última fase: Completa!

- OH! – Exclamaram.

- O que? Epa! – Disse Ayame segurando o buquê de margaridas.

- E então Ayame, quem vai ser o felizardo? – Perguntei alto e Houjo deu um empurrãozinho em Kouga.

- UHHH! – Disseram.

Todos sabem que quando uma garota pega o buquê da noiva, quer dizer que ela é a próxima a se casar, não sabem? Pois bem, Kouga e Ayame ficaram vermelhos e saíram JUNTOS da festa! Teve alguns convidados que até jogaram arroz em cima deles, e eu só ria de tudo com Houjo.

- Missão cumprida! – Dissemos em uníssono.

- Senhoras e senhores! Agora é a hora dos casais! Aqueles que curtem uma música lenta, a pista está à disposição! – Disse Sango.

- Quer dançar? – Perguntou InuYasha chegando de repente. Houjo já não estava mais comigo.

- Tudo bem. –

E esta história não poderia terminar ser que eu dançasse uma valsa, não é? Pode parecer clichê, mas eu não me importo. Eu só quero dançar neste dia tão feliz.

Valsamos, valsamos... Logo Miroku e Sango também se juntaram aos casais que dançavam. Mas é claro, eles dançavam hilariamente! Muitos até pararam apenas para contemplar e rir deles. Mas não eu e InuYasha. Ao fim da música ele me sussurrou no ouvido:

- Você é minha rainha da dança. –

- E uma rainha não é uma rainha sem seu rei, não é, meu rei? – Respondi.

Sorrimos e fomos nos despedir da galera. A propósito, a lua de mel dos pombinhos será em Londres, Inglaterra! Ah, mas é claro que eu lhes pedi para mandar lembranças a um certo pano fantasma. Hoje foi um dia incrivelmente incrível. E eu estava morta de cansaço.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, nos beijamos e... Sabe, as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais quentes. Quem tem uma mente depravada irá entender.

- Kagomezinha! É impressão minha ou a senhorita vai entrar para _aquele _clube? – Cantarolaram meus pais. Oh meu Deus, como são maliciosos! E não perdem uma!

- Quem sabe, não é? Maliciosos! –

E quando me deitei em minha cama naquela noite, um pouco antes de adormecer, pensando nesse final feliz, pude murmurar:

- Definitivamente, eu acho que vivo em um conto de fadas. –

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Pois é!**

**Fazia teeeeeeempo que eu queria postar um final mais decente e deixar a fic com uma história melhor do que só a contada naqueles seis capítulos anteriores *-* Mas resolvi postar no dia que eu queria que queria postar, porque eu pensei que hoje, 27/07, era o dia em que a fic completaria 1 ano, mas nãaao, nem parou para conferir se era mesmo esse dia né Ayame? Mas eu já queria que queria postar hoje, então foi xD**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado dessa continuação/novo final n.n Na minha opinião, ficou melhor \o\ Agora eu pude escrever todo um enredo para a fic, que gira em torno do casal principal, então por isso achei que ficou melhor.**

**Desculpas às antigas leitoras por demorar tanto assim para atualizar x.x Mas, como disse antes, coloquei na cabeça que era dia 27/07 e ficou.**

**Ah, e eu não podia começar outras FanFics assim que percebi que essa devia ser melhorada pois ela é o meu xodó *-* Então, quem sabe vocês não me encontram pela página de atualizações novamente com uma nova história qualquer dia desses? xD**

**Bom, espero que esta continuação tenha agradado à todos, fiz com muito carinho \o/ E eu ficaria feliz se alguma antiga leitora lesse essa continuação/novo final \o/**

**Espero também que vocês possam compreender *-***

**Beijos!**

**Ayame Gawaine**

**P.S.: Como não agradeci antes, agradeço agora à:**_ Luu Higurashi Potter, angelsartoreto, Lina-Chan s2 n.n, Sus4ns2, AdamoNaruto, AdamuNaruto, Lory Higurashi e sango coral-chan_** por terem deixado sua review aqui *-* Fiquei muito feliz por recebê-las! espero vê-las aqui novamente! ****


End file.
